Blonde Disaster
by DevilGirl101
Summary: *Up for ADOPTION* She joined a single-gender education for a reason. To get away from all the taunting, all the hurtful comments. Girls were less forceful to say the least. So why, why did they have to go co-ed?
1. Blonde Disaster

**DDD**

_The eyes of others our prisons_

_Their thoughts our cages_

_Get me away from here I'm dying_

_Play me a song to set me free_

_Nobody writes them like they used to_

_So it may as well be me_

**DDD**

"Alright! Listen up ladies; we don't have all day to complete this task. So shut your chattering mouths and pay attention!" Everybody turned their heads to the loud voice coming from the main gym doors and saw Mu La flaga, the head of physical ed, standing legs apart with a whistle in his one hand. He waited for the last of the chattering to die down and spoke again, this time with less force.

"Now as you know your year mark will be divided into two sections, theory and practical. Which means, you'll spend half the year in the gym, sweating off some much needed calories, and the other half with your bum stuck to a chair." Some silent groans came from my left and I glanced in that direction and saw Lunamaria Hawke and Flay Allster pulling emotional faces and already looking tired. I shook my head and tried to pay attention again. Gripped between my hands were a notepad and pencil, my fingers automatically jotting down what the teacher said. My resolve didn't last long and after the second sentence, what Mu la Flaga said barely registered in my mind. It was so typical of Luna and Flay to do that; talking so loud and obnoxiously that I couldn't pay attention at all. A snigger reached my ears and I sneaked a glance at them again. Flay leaned into Luna and whispered something near her ear, mischief dancing around in her eyes. She looked up at me and self-consciously I pushed my black-rimmed glassed higher up the bridge of my nose and turned away.

"Right!" Mu shouted all of the sudden. "Pair up three in a team and get moving!" Crap! I didn't hear a thing he said; what was I suppose to do? Everyone quickly huddled with their closest friends in the class, and I was painfully reminded of my lack of communication and forming friendships at school. Luna and Flay walked pass me and each of them purposely bumped my shoulder. I nearly lost my balance and grabbed my glasses before they fell off completely.

"Freak," they whispered and went to stand with some other girl. I would be lying if I said their words didn't hurt me at all. It stung my confidence a lot and I've tried to ignore their childish remarks, but a person can only do so much. Most if not all of the girls had partnered up and I, including four other girls stood around. I went to one of them and she gave me apologetic look.

"Sorry, just found my partners." She stepped closer to two of the other girls left and they greeted each other politely and seemed only recently acquainted. I sighed silently and looked around. Strike one for them, zero for Cagalli; just another normal day in my life. The girl that takes up unnecessary space and that shouldn't be associated with. Careful, you might catch her geekyness. I looked around pretending not to be affected and my eyes fell on one girl in front of me. She came forward and stood with me, but said nothing and didn't even bother to introduce herself or acknowledge me. I took that as a positive thing. I didn't have to socialize with her and she didn't have to bother with entertaining me. There was just one thing that I wanted to ask before we began gym without talking to one another.

"Hey? Do you know what we're suppose to do-" Mu la Flaga's whistle sounded in my ears and all the girls ran out of the gym door, onto the main football fields. I stood there stunned and watch as the girl kept running, disappearing behind the gym doors.

"Yula! Get a move on, what are you still doing here?" Startled I turned to Mu and he gave me an irate look.

"Move!"

"R-right!"I dropped my notepad, making a mental note to retrieve it later. He shook his head and I took off, sprinting to catch up with the rest of the class. I pushed the gym doors open with one hand and held my glasses still on my face with the other. I wasn't sure of what was happening, and I knew for a fact that only two people did not make up a team of three. These stupid clicks at school pained me to such an extent that I saw the damage it made on my report card. How was I suppose to pass this class and get good grades if everything was made so damn irritating? What happened to sitting in a desk with your nose stuck in a book? In the times where everything was explained step by step and- wait, there were no such times! While berating to myself I ran past the library, making a sharp turn around the corner and was met with the worst sight I had ever seen.

High school boy's.

More precisely, boys from Heliopolis High, an all boy's school. Without knowing it I slowed down and kept my head down, all the while keeping an eye out for my classmates. I spotted them on the other side of the field, climbing over contraptions that I had never seen in my life. If I'd know that Heliopolis High would share the field with us today, I would have made other arrangements. Arrangements that included me and a certain place called the music room. I made my way around the boys avoiding their activities, and didn't fail to notice some of their mocking eyes on me. For some reason I decided to look back and that was a big mistake. When I turned my head I saw one boy making rude gestures to my back and my cheeks heated up from humiliation. But then the strangest thing happened.

"Knock it off, Shinn. Can't you see she's already got it bad?" My eyes landed on a boy with dark blue, shaggy hair and he lightly shoved Shinn, shutting him up. If I wanted anything else to scar myself with then I'd have stayed near them, but seeing as I didn't want that happening, I left as quickly as possible. The guy with blue hair stopped Shinn-was that his name, right? But what he said in return didn't really justify anything.

'_Can__'__t __you __see __she__'__s __already __got __it __bad?__' _If I didn't know of any better, I would have demanded him how he could defend someone with another insult thrown at them. I made my way down the sidelines and stopped at the enormous objects between me and my classmates. Was I supposed to climb over these things? When I glanced up at the six meter wooden wall in front of me, my hope faltered a bit. I peered around it and saw some girls already heading for the last wall. I had to hurry!

"Need any help with that?" I turned around and saw a girl standing beside me. She smiled and her crystal blue eyes shone with happiness. Did she get drugged or something? Why was she speaking to me? I glanced around myself searching for someone else she might have referred to. She scratched her cropped brown hair and her smile faltered a bit after seeing my questioning gaze.

"That's if you don't need any help. I could always just-"

"No!" I suddenly blurted out and she tilted her head to the side a bit. I don't know what came over me, but I wanted for some reason to accept her help.

"I mean. Yes! Yes, I'd like some help with this obstacle, please." I probably sounded stupid jumbling my words like that. No one's ever offered me any help before and I'll admit that I didn't exactly know how to handle the situation. She smiled and came forward.

"Great. Let's get started then." She bent forward by the wall and held her hands together.

"You hop on and I'll throw you over."

"Throw me over?" I asked confused, but came closer none the less. She glanced up at me and spoke.

"Shove, push, throw, their all the same in my eyes. Either way the outcome is still going to be the same. You'll fall and break your neck." Her honesty threw me off and for a moment I didn't register that she had just insulted my athletic skills. I touched the rims of my glasses and scoffed loudly.

"What makes you think that I'll fall and break my neck. I can easily make that wall." I don't know why I suddenly spoke so openly to this girl, but she riled me up somehow. She smirked and gestured to my body.

"Look at you. You're wearing brown slacks and a jean with glasses. Yes, that definitively spells out superstar in the making." Sarcasm spilled out from her lips and I suddenly felt very conscious of what I was wearing at the moment. I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my lips slightly.

"Yeah well you don't look any better." My lame response was met with a silent stare and immediately I felt bad for insulting the girl so openly.

"These are called track clothes. Familiarize yourself with them Cagalli, you're going to be using them a lot this year." She knew my name? I gave her a skeptical look and the thought of this being a prank lingered on my mind.

"Now hurry up, time is ticking," came her hasty remark. I came closer but she stopped me before I could put my foot in her hands.

"Now what?" I huffed.

"No. No shoes for this, especially slacks. That's just asking for trouble." I resisted the urge to role my eyes at her demand and next thing I knew she took my glasses off as well.

"Hey! Please give those back, I can't see without them!"I made to grab for them but she laughed and held them out of my reach. I struggled for a while and that only made her laugh even harder.

"You can climb without them; they'll only be a hindrance to you."

"But-"

"Climb. Now."Her stern voice to me off guard, but I obliged, trying to ignore her triumphant smirk. I gave her a hard stare, not satisfied and walked back to the wall. Why was I even bothering to follow this girls instruction? Oh right, because she's the only one to ever speak to you without insulting your very existence.

"I'll climb then, but don't lose or scratch my glasses," came my last warning.

"I won't," she promised while pocketing them. She came forward again and bent down, hand at the ready. I took my bare foot and placed it in her hands and before I could say anything, she pushed me upwards, forcing me to grab the top of the wall and hang on for dear life. I gasped.

"Oh, and by the way!" She shouted form beneath me while I struggled to hold my grip.

"My name is Miriallia." The moment she said those words, they were burned into my skull; a name I will always curse for putting me in this uncomfortable position.

My voice came out choked and barely above a whisper.

"Then get me down from her Miriallia! I can't get myself over this thing, and I know I'm going to fall!" A nervous, yet also guilty chuckle came from underneath me and in that moment I knew. I knew that it was just one sick joke again.

"Did I mention I have a fear of heights as well?" Her false words cut through me so deep, that I could almost imagine months of bottled up embarrassment leaking out. These were the times that I wanted to scream my lungs out and wring the nearest person I could get my hands on. I heard the brunette trot away and tried to hold my composure. In the distance her amused voice reached my ears, mocking me for thinking that I could trust her so easily.

"Hey guys could you help me for a minute? My friend over there- No, Cagalli!" The moment when she said the word 'friend', something snapped inside of me. In my enraged state I forced my hands open; chucking all the fear I had out the window, and dropped from the top all the way down. Opting for a graceful landing that was the last thing I got. An excruciating pain shot through my body when I hit the ground and for a few seconds I was rendered speechless. I pushed myself up with my arms and ignored Miriallia who came running back with half the school trailing behind her. But what I hadn't bargained for was falling back down again and clutching my left foot.

"Cagalli!" Miriallia shouted, coming closer. She halted in front of me and kneeled on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, are you an idiot-letting go of the wall like that! You could have gotten hurt!" She gestured to my foot and I followed her gaze. For the first time since the fall I noticed that my left foot was skew and obviously broken.

"Well in your case," Miriallia stated. "It could have been worse." I looked back up at her, stunned to the bone.

"You think this is a joke-"  
>"Alright people, move aside, move aside!" Mu la Flaga came forward and inspected my foot, giving me no chance to finish what I wanted to say. He sighed, not nearly looking as surprised as what most teachers would have been. After all this was a normal day for me.<p>

"Yula, I don't even know why I bothered to wonder who fell from that wall. Obviously it must have been you." I turned my head to the side in mortification when a few people sniggered around me. It caught Mu's attention and he immediately shooed them away with a tern look.

"Get back to you activities! There is nothing to see here anymore!" One by one some of my classmates and to my horror, boys from Heliopolis High, left with smirks on their faces. Without even thinking about it I got up on one foot, careful not to touch the ground with the other. Miriallia got up quickly from the ground to steady me. I looked her up and down and reached into her pocket to snatch my glasses.

"Thank you," I said curtly and placed them back on my bridge where they belonged. I had absolutely the worst day of my life so far and wanted to get away from it as fast as possible.

"Where are you hopping off to Yula?" Mu questioned when I attempted to get away from them.

"You can't possible think that I'll just let you waltz away from here like that?" I debated not turning around and ignoring him, but my well mannered self won in the end. Obediently I turned around as best as I could. Miriallia smiled at my failed attempt and I snapped at her by accident.

"You're unbelievable you know that! Leaving me hanging in the air for no reason, I could have died!" My frantic words fell to death ears and Mu interjected before I could say anything else.

"Just get to the infirmary, Yula. And try not to break anything else, alright?" Miriallia offered to help me but stubborn as I was I rejected her assistance. I was still mad at her for what she did, even though it seems she was telling the truth and heights were not her thing. Mu searched the area around us and his eyes fell on a guy bending down to tie his shoe laces. He had his back to us and without a word Mu pulled him up and planted the guy in front of me. His mouth was slightly agape and when his gaze found mine I blushed. Before I could stop myself a certain comment entered my mind on its own accord.

'_Can__'__t __you __see __she__'__s __already __got __it __bad?__' _Of all the people Mu la Flaga could have pulled aside, it had to be the guy who defended me by insulting me.

"Can I help you?" He asked cautiously. Mu pulled at my arm and I had no choice but to hop even closer to the guy.

"Listen up, I need you to help Yula to the infirmary and make sure the nurse inspects her foot. Just come back and I'll have a letter signed saying where you were and so on." The guy quickly glanced to me and back at Mu. He nodded his head stiffly and if he couldn't have been any more obvious of his distaste towards this, just stared at anything but me. Mu oblivious to it all, walked away and attended to other matters.

Miriallia, the snitch that she is, gave me a sympathetic look and walked away.

"Hey!Mir-"

"Could you just get on my back already?"The guy asked irritation evident in his voice. I looked at him and struggled to form a decent sentence.

"I-I'll be fine. Don't worry-"

"Do I look like I'm worrying?"

"No-"

"Good, because I'm not. Now stop wasting my time four-eyes and get a move on." I should have known. He was definitely just like the rest of them! Out of nowhere a growl came from his throat and to my surprise next thing I knew the guy grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder carrying me out like some potato sack. Somehow he still managed to keep my foot untouched and that stunned me to say the least.

"Would you let go of me! I can walk on my own, thank you very much." He ignored my outburst with and equally matched tone.

"Don't push your luck with me. You and I know very well that you can't possible hop all the way back to your school, so shut it." The boldness of this guy! Within minutes- after purposely shouting the directions in his ear- we were entering the infirmary and he wordlessly dropped me onto and empty bed. He left out the door and the nurse came in with a bored expression.  
>"What is it this time, Yula?" My head still spun from all the blood that it had to bare, but not enough to stop myself from objecting.<p>

"I absolutely had nothing to do with it this time, I swear!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that my dear readers is chapter one of Blonde disaster! To whom it my concern, yes I have begun another story. In comparison to 'Don't I belong anywhere?' it is and will be lighthearted. I just felt that I needed to take a break from all the serious stuff and this scene has been swimming around in my head for quite some time. I am trying to make it as original as possible, but find that to be quite the challenge. So any ideas are welcomed :) The only problem that I have with this story is that it's not written in my usual style and that I'm not sure where I'm going with it. So please any criticism is welcomed and let me know what you think of it?<strong>

**Ps: If you noticed any spelling/typing errors, please let me know!**

***DevilGirl101***


	2. A little thing called friends

**I don't own GSD/GS**

**Chapter 2**

**A little things called friends**

"Ow!"

"There," the nurse announced happily, yet still sternly at the same time.

"Make sure that you stay off of that broken foot for now. I don't want you walking on it at all. Do you hear me?" She asked and looked me in the eyes. I felt like a child being scolded for doing something wrong. The nurse- Mrs. Pik, got up and gave me some old used crutches to use while walking. I got up from the bed and carefully took hold of the crutches as to not fall over. It was going to take me a while to get use to them. I glanced down at the white cast engulfing my foot, almost like swallowing it whole.

"How long must I keep it on for?" I asked curiously.

"About five to six weeks. But I want you to check in with me every week. Just to make sure everything is still in working order." I nodded and Mrs. Pik sent me on my way. Just as I got in the hallway, the bell for second period went off. My eyes flew open with distress and I quickly tried and hobbled back to the gym. When it came to switching classes, these girls were a handful. They walked all over the place and couldn't care less who they bumped into and I wasn't exactly in the state for being pushed around. I had to get back to the gym to fetch my books, and then I had to get home somehow, because Mrs. Pik gave me the day off to get use to my crutches and walk around bit. My right crutch suddenly slipped and I nearly lost my footing. I grimaced when I had to lean on my broken foot for support. This was going to be a long day. When I finally made it to the gym I pushed the double doors open with my back and struggled inside. When I glanced around I saw that the gym was empty all but for my bag in the corner. I walked over to it and just as I was about to pick it up, somebody snatched it away from me. Puzzled I glanced up into Flay's smug face.

"Sorry did you want this," she asked while gesturing to my bag in her one hand. I straightened myself up and nodded my head slightly.

"Y-yes, please. Could you give it to me?" She smiled and examined my broken foot. I gripped at my crutches and tried to get her attention again before she tried anything with me.

"Flay," I stated. She glanced back up at me and suddenly turned around with my bag. I wanted to reach for my bag, but knew it was going to be futile. I watched as she walked up the bleachers and threw my bag down at the top, after emptying it from all its contents. I took a small uneven breath and tried not to look affected. She came all the way down again and went to the middle of the gym to pick up a notebook. I noticed it as mine and she walked back to me holding it in her hand.

"Too bad you didn't break your other foot as well. That would have been a dream for me, you know?" She pushed the notebook to my chest and added:

"You know you shouldn't try and do things that you obviously can't succeed in. Why don't you leave the more complicated things to people like me who can handle it .I'd hate to see you struggle with that foot of yours while doing something." She flicked my glasses and laughed when I flinched back in surprise. I could only watch in stunned silence as she walked out of the gym, perfectly contempt with what she just did to me. I looked down at the notebook in my hand and saw that it was shaking slightly. Never had she openly treat me so awfully. I turned to the bleachers and drew a hand through my hair. Why I thought girls were friendlier when it came to appearances, I would never know. Day by day

Flay took the effort to prove me otherwise and made my life a living hell to say the least. For the first time I felt so hopeless that I didn't know what I came here to do. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned my head to the sound. A girl with long, baby pink hair smiled at me and fingered the hem of her shirt. I didn't even notice her enter the gym.

"Are you okay? That was pretty harsh; I mean what Flay did to you just now." My eyes bulged a little and I felt my face heat up from embarrassment.

"Y-you , saw that?" I asked and walked over to the bleachers with my crutches. I had to get my bag and quickly, before this girl got some idea as well.

"I saw more than enough to know that Flay can be really rude sometimes." I half heartedly laughed at her statement. She frowned at my laugh and her blue eyes glanced up to where my bag was thrown to the ground.

"You don't think that she's an awful person? Even after she did what she did to you?"I took the first step carefully up the bleachers and pushed up with my crutches. I felt that I needed to answer her. From the looks of it she wasn't there to hurt me or something like that, and I was relieved to say the least. The girl seemed like a kind person to me.

"She's mean, don't get me wrong," I breathed out. Somehow she must have figured out that I struggled a bit and came up behind me. She walked around me and up to where my bag was with all its belongings.

"Here, let me help you with this. You can stay down there."

"N-no, really, I can do that myself." I took another step and stopped when she glanced down at me and smiled.

"No, please. Don't worry about it, I've got it." A few more seconds and she was zipping up my bag and walking back down to me. I touched my glasses slightly and thanked her when she gave my bag to me. I slipped it on and got off from the bleachers.

"So I was thinking, did you want to join me for lunch or something?" Before I could think about it my mouth ran away without me.

"No," I said out of routine. She kind of looked disappointed at my decline and I didn't really understand why. This was me we were talking about, the geek.

"I-I mean, no thank you. I'm going home now anyways."

"Oh." She scratched her head for a few seconds as if contemplating something then suddenly added.

"You know she said you'd decline my offer." I frowned as she started walking to the gym doors. I couldn't help but wonder who she was talking about.

"Who said what?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled when I asked her.

"Miriallia," came her chirpy reply. "But in any case. If you change your mind you're more than welcome to join us tomorrow then." It was only when the doors closed behind her that I realized I didn't get the girls name. I shrugged it off and walked out of the school building as fast as my crutches would let me. That was something I could wonder about at a later stage. Now I had to get home and pray my mother doesn't notice the cast on my foot.

**DDD**

After taking the bus home, I opened the front door to our house and peeked inside. From the looks of it the house was empty, but I still had to make perfectly sure. My mother took the bus to work, so we didn't have the need for a car, so she could still be in the house somewhere. I walked inside and took the steps to my left up one by one.

"Cagalli?" I stopped at my mother's confused voice and looked over my shoulder. If I could, I would have snapped my fingers at the moment.

"H-hey, mom. I didn't know you were still here?" Via came up the stairs towards me and raised her eyebrow.

She gave me a once over and I knew when she sighed that she was not pleased.

"Again, Cagalli?" She motioned for me to continue going up. I did and she followed me, helping now and then when I struggled a bit.

"I- I thought you were at work already?" I asked. Via shook her head and we entered my room. I sat down on my bed and threw my bag to the side. She came to stand in front of me and kneeled to the ground. She took my leg gently into her hands and examined it." She looked up at me and asked.

"How did this happen?"

"I fell off this wall in physical ed, and then I kind of broke my foot."Via glanced back at me and looked me in the eyes. She shook her head slightly and glanced at the watch at her wrist.

"I'm not going to ask what wall you're talking about and even how you fell off of it. I have to go now, but there's some food in the fridge if you get hungry." She got up and kissed me on the forehead.

"Bye mom," I said after her.

"Bye honey," came her hastily reply. "And stay off of that foot of yours!"

"I will!" I shouted when she closed my bedroom door behind her. I'll admit that I thought she was going to scold me for being so clumsy again, but strangely enough she didn't. I guess she wasn't in such a bad mood today and didn't want to spoil it. I fell back onto my bed and took a hold of one of my cushions and clutched it to my chest. I took my glasses off and held them above my head to look at. Just a pair of black glasses, fashions mishaps and a personality to match, and my school life is as horrible as it can be. Some people can be so childish when they get the chance. My mind briefly wandered to Miriallia and they girl I met earlier. They were the first people to actually bother conversing with me. The invitation to eat lunch with them took me by surprise and I'll admit that I'm not sure what their angle is. I'll just have to worry about that tomorrow. I sighed audibly and rubbed my eyes.

"What a day…"I said to the empty room. I turned to the side and gently put my glasses on my bedside table. With that done I grabbed the pillow again and fell asleep from pure emotional exhaustion.

**DDD**

I woke up that evening to my mother knocking on the door, telling me that dinner was ready. I got up and saw that there was a wrapped package of sweets on my bedside table. I smiled because I knew they were probably from my mother. With my glasses back on I made my way back down the stairs and went to sit at the dining table. It was empty and no one was there yet. Via came in and smiled at me. She was holding a tray of roasted meat and placed it on the table. I made to help her, but she stopped me.

"No. Sit. Your brother can bring the rest. I want you to sit down as much as you can." She glanced at her watch and sighed.

"That's if he ever shows up for dinner. Where is that brother of yours? He's never this late." I shrugged and just as my shoulders went down, the front door went open and voices could be heard entering the house.

"Mom?"

"In the dining room Kira," Via called out to him. "And close the door behind you." The voices became louder and I knew that Kira had a guest over. He came around the corner and kissed mother on the cheek.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I nearly choked on my own saliva when I saw who was trailing behind him. I-it was him, the guy that took me to the infirmary this morning! Kira gestured to him and my mom raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mom this Athrun Zala, he transferred to our school few weeks ago. I'm just going to quickly give him an assignment that he missed yesterday."

"Alright honey, dinners ready when you're done. Your sister and I will just eat without you then." The moment when Via mentioned that I was Kira's sister, Athrun's eyes flickered to me and back to Kira. He was probably confused as to why I looked the way I did and Kira was-well, Kira.

I glanced away and entertained myself with looking at our wall patterns, while Kira disappeared up the stairs to fetch what he needed.

"Did you want to stay for dinner, Athrun?" My mother asked politely. He quickly shook his head and answered back.

"No thanks. I have to get home and work on the assignment." Via nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"Alright I'm just going to quickly get the other bowls. I'll be right back Cagalli." I nodded after her and had no choice but to acknowledge Athrun. I felt his eyes on me and turned to him. My voice came out slightly shaken.

"Did –did you want to take a seat while waiting for Kira?" He stepped forward and took one seat out from the table, doing as I asked. The whole time he kept quiet and didn't look at me. I badly wanted to leave, but I couldn't because of my foot and the damn cast that dragged it down. Athrun just had a way of being ruthless and rude. Not by using words or outright abuse, but with being silent and ignoring your very existence.

Then out of nowhere he suddenly pushed the whole tray of roasted meat towards me, and I watched it slid to a stop in front of my hands. Confused I looked up at him when he got up from his seat.

"You really should eat more. You can't possibly be as heavy as you should be your age." My mouth fell open and I probably looked even more like dork while gaping at him. He reached over the table and closed my mouth with his finger. I just couldn't form one coherent sentence.

I heard Kira bounding down the stairs holding a few papers in his hands and he went inside the dining room.

"I got the assignment." He motioned for Athrun to follow him to the front door and continued to explain what he needed to do. Wordlessly Athrun followed him and didn't spare me one look when he turned the corner. The front door opened and closed after a while, and Via came in with a phone plastered to her ear. She placed down another bowl and mouthed to me that I should start eating if I was hungry. She went back to the kitchen and Kira joined me at the table a few minutes later. His violet eyes shown with mischief when he turned his head to look under the table. He smirked and grabbed some meat off of the tray near me.

"Don't even say it," I warned him.

"Whatever do you mean dear sister? That you've gone and done it again? Broken your leg I mean."

"Kira! I told you to shut it!" He laughed a little and continued to eat a bit.

"And it's not my leg, it's my foot."Of all the people that I knew, Kira was the only person that I didn't struggle talking with. He swallowed his food and glanced at my leg again.

"Did it hurt?" He asked then looked back at me and I saw that he wasn't about to joke with me. He took another bite and didn't wait for my reply.

"Be careful next time, okay?"

"Yeah. I will." He nodded his head in approval and; some stray brown locks fell into his eyes. When It came to personal matters, Kira knew about the troubles I had in school. He didn't turn a blind eye to it and on many occasions when mom wasn't around voiced uhis disapproval because I just took everything and did nothing about it. I slightly smiled to myself, happy that I had a brother like him to turn to when things got a bit tough.

**DDD**

The following day I was sitting in class writing something down from the board when the headmistress' voice sounded from the intercom.

"Would all the students please assemble at the main hall for a mandatory assembly, thank you." Our teacher at that moment, Ms. Murrue, glanced up from the papers on her desk and waved us away.

"You heard the boss, we'll continue this session tomorrow." Everyone got up from their desks and proceeded to pack their books away. A few whispers went around the class, a few people confused as to why we had to go to the main hall in the middle of the day. I packed everything away and just kept my notebook at hand and a pen to jot down anything that was important. Once I stashed them in my pants, I took my crutches and went on my way. By now I had pretty much gotten the hang of them and knew they wouldn't disappoint me in my time of need. I got to the hall when it was about halfway full and I quickly grabbed a seat nearest to me, as you come in from the back.

"Cagalli!" I got a little fright when somebody placed their hands on my shoulder and plopped down in the open seat next to me. I turned to my left and looked straight into Miriallia's smiling face. She held up two permanent markers and pointed to my cast.

"Hey, want me to sign them for you? I'd love to do something and liven that cast up a bit." She grabbed at my leg and pulled it into her lap; I gave a slight yelp and dropped my crutches by mistake.

"Careful, Miriallia! Cagalli can still feel her leg. It's not dead you know." I turned my stunned eyes to the girl behind Miriallia, still shocked that my cast was being molested by permanent markers. I immediately recognized her as the girl from yesterday and she beamed at me when I gave her a small smile.

She sat down next to Miriallia and spoke over the brunettes head.

"I never got the chance to introduce myself yesterday. My name is Lacus." She held her hand out for me to shake and out of politeness I took it. When we withdrew Miriallia put my foot down in satisfaction. She closed the markers and gave them to Lacus.

"There, better every day." Confused at her words, I looked down and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"What-" I began, but stopped. Black and pink flowers decorated my entire cast, and I'd rather be caught dead than seen with these things plastered to my leg.

"F-flowers aren't really my thing, Miriallia," I stated when, finally, the headmaster came onto the stage.

"The cast looks better now, trust me." She sat back and crossed her legs one over the other.

"After what happened yesterday I find that truly difficult." I saw her smirk from the corner of her mouth and sighed. Without even realizing it, I was enjoying their company. Miriallia was busy to say the least and Lacus was gentle and had this calming effect on my nerves. I found it difficult to truly accuse them of any ill attempts, because thus far they've done nothing to make me think otherwise. My attention was drawn to the stage when the headmistress, Ms. Natarle's, voice came over the speakers. The hall went quiet, eager to know what she had to say. She took one final breath in and spoke loud and clearly.

"Due to some financial problems, unfortunately December High, as of next week, will have to merge with Heliopolis High."

And that's when the entire school went into uproar and all I could think of was the fact that I might bump into Athrun again.

The very guy who thinks I'm underweight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two is done and dusted! I started this morning and finished this afternoon, and I must say that is a first for me. I never complete a chapter within a day.<strong>

**Moving on.**

**First off I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I will take into account what you said and try and implement some changes into my story. The whole idea is that I want Cagalli to grow into the character as we know her today. And for the rest of the seed characters, bear with me as I'm working on turning them onto what we know them as. And that is it! I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it is clean of any grammar mistakes. **

**Ps. Keep in mind that I don't want to rush things, that is why the whole co-ed situation is only starting now. I wanted Cagalli to have a little more support (Friends for example) before we enter that chaos ;)**


	3. Butterflies and Silver slot machines

**Hello! Guess who's back?**

**Yes me. I know you're happy, I'm too ;) Ha ha, sorry. Moving on to more pressing matters. A new chapter! And sorry for the long delay. I wasn't at home this vacation, and when I did get home I had family over to entertain for two whole more weeks! Just what I wanted…(Sarcasm)**

**I don't own GSD/GS (You all know this by now, I hope?)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Butterflies and Silver slot machines<strong>

"Mom! Mother are you home?" I peeked around the corner into our living room and didn't see Via there as I had hoped she would be. My head automatically turned to the kitchen when I heard her answer from there. Just as I entered the living room Via walked out with a tray, balancing a perfectly baked chocolate cake.

"Hey, honey, how was your day at school?" Just the mention of that place had my veins boiling from rage, and it had me threw my schoolbag to the floor next to the couch-something I rarely did. Via raised an eyebrow at my outspoken emotions and asked placing the cake on our dinner table.

"Alright, what happened? You never throw your own belongings around."

"T-they can't do it!" I blurted out all of the sudden. All my manners forgotten, I fell on the couch and plucked my glasses off. My crutches fell to the side with a clang and I barely gave them a glance. Via came and sat down next to me. She gently took my crutches and placed them neatly next to me.

"Now tell me, what happened? You know I don't like it when you're upset like this." She pushed a few of my bangs away from my face in a caring gesture. Somewhere in the distance I heard the front door open and close. Kira came into the room just as I started ranting all over again.

"Mom, we're going co-ed! Heliopolis High is going to merge with December High, changing my prestigious school to a mere rip off version of a public school!" Via shook her head and I got the feeling that she thought my outburst was a little inappropriate. Kira seemed to agree.

"Aren't you being a little over dramatic, Cagalli?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. I gave him an incredulous look, unbelieving of what he said.

"K-Kira." Of all the people he was the first to know of my problems at school. So I'd at least expect him to understand why I'd be upset about this. Via spoke up calmly, and for the first time I realized that she wasn't as shocked as I'd thought she'd be. She seemed a little too calm for my taste.

"Cagalli," she stressed and I fixed my glasses back onto my bridge.

"December High is merely taking the best rout suited for their current situation. Being in financial need is not easy to overcome, what with most parents not paying their school bills and so on." I frowned and uncertainty broke through my voice.

"I-I never said anything about financial problems. How did you know?" My eyebrows rose when Via gave a little cough and got up from the couch. I followed her frame all the way to the table and something just clicked in me.

"You knew this was going to happen…." My mouth went slightly ajar and when I searched for Kira's eyes and he wasn't willing to meet me half way, I grabbed at my crutches and stood up.

"I can't believe you both knew this was going to happen, yet none of you spoke up!" I roughly rubbed my nose, wanting them to know that I wasn't happy.

"Cagalli," Via said, coming closer. She pushed me back into the couch and I had no choice but to listen to her.

"I got a letter about a month ago, stating all the information."  
>"And you didn't tell me. Y-you know how I hate mixed gender schools." For the first time in a while Kira spoke up and sat down next to me.<p>

"We didn't tell you, because this is how we knew you'd react." He squeezed my hand and disgusted at him I pulled away from him. He tried to hold my gaze but I turned my head away. I was still troubled by everything. A few things still didn't add up in my head. If they knew, then surely other parents must have gotten the news as well. But then why did most of the children act so surprised in the assembly hall today? How could they not have known about this startling event! Somehow, by a miracle of some sort I started to calm down.

"Are we the only ones that got the news earlier?" I asked, taking a relaxing breath in. Via shook her head and got up from the couch again.

"No," she sighed and went to the chocolate cake. "Only students that applied at the school for gender preferences. If we were alright with the merger, they would continue with the plans. And I, along with other parents, said that it would be alright…"

"Mom! Y-you can't decide for me-" Suddenly Via slammed her hand on the table and gave me a cold stare.

"This discussion is over Cagalli! Now whether you like it or not, you will be going to class with boys and girls in a mixed gender academy!" My mother's sudden rage made me held my tongue in respect and I gathered my crutches, standing up from the couch. I was completely still and didn't opt to utter one more word. Even Kira was silent next to me. He stood up and grabbed my schoolbag before I had a chance.

"See you up stairs," he whispered to me and walked out. I gave one last glance at my mother and decided that I was better off with Kira than Via. Once upstairs, I walked into my bedroom and Kira was sitting at my desk; he turned to me. When my bedroom door shut behind me I didn't hesitate to snap at him.

"I can't believe you! Not telling me this was going to happen. Y-you know how things get with me! They screw with me- all of them!" Kira held his hand up in defense and if it weren't for my crutches, I would have stepped forward and whacked him with my hands.

"I couldn't tell you because mom told me not to. And you know I don't disobey her." He gave me a pleading look to understand his statement and all I did was sigh in the end. It was no use taking my frustration out on him. I flopped down on my bed and turned my head a little to look at him.

"You know what they said to us?"

"No, of course not. I don't go to your school, remember," he shot back at me.

"Don't be a wise crack, Kira. I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am I."

"Kira!" I glared at him and he merely smirked at me in return.

"Alright, I'll stop. You can continue." Only when I was completely sure he wouldn't interrupt me again I said the following.  
>"They told us that coming next week the merge will begin. It's Friday and Monday is just around the corner! I can't possibly prepare myself mentally in that small span of time." At first he didn't say anything and the room fell silent for a bit.<p>

"Then don't." His answer came as a surprise to me and I had to sit upright to just properly frown at my brother.

"Huh?" I slightly played with the rim of my glasses, a little confused.

"You're merging with my school, right?" Kira stated -more so than asked.

"Y-es" I answered back.

"Then let me take care of you. I'll keep an eye out for you."For the first time in my life with Kira, I didn't know what to say to him. But in the end when his words really sunk in, his whole proposition brought a small smile to my face.

"You are my little sister after all," he continued, smiling. "What kind off brother would I be if I didn't look out for you?"

Thank you , Kira.

**DDD**

The following day went by in a blur. I tried doing nothing at all to make my day seem boring and uneventful. Not even that could stop the time from flashing by my eyes in mere seconds. My usual routine of doing homework or studying on the weekends was left at the back of my mind for fear of speeding up the inevitable. Come Sunday, I was busy on my computer going through the same folders over and over again. Anything to make myself bored. In a split second the screen suddenly went dead and I heard a yelp from downstairs. After a small while, Kira peeked his head into my room.

"Powers dead, mom will want you downstairs."

"Why?" I asked, turning to him. He smiled and scratched his head.

"You heard the yelp. She's got another cake in the oven and it's going to collapse or something like that." I just shook my head and got up. Kira made space for me to get pass him. I went down the stairs, careful not to fall. When I got to the Kitchen I was met with Via sticking her head into the oven. She came back out and held a pathetic looking cake towards me.

"You think it's still edible?" Out of politeness and not wanting to hurt her feelings I shook my head up and down. Via sighed and I knew that she saw through me at that moment. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she quickly turned to throw the cake away.

"I almost forgot," she began. She turned around to me and motioned for me to follow her. Sometimes I swear they forget that I'm not exactly able to walk all that well. I suppressed a frustrated sigh and did as she asked. We went into our laundry room and Via went to pick up some clothes in the laundry basket.

"If I drop you off, could you wash this pile of clothes at the Laundromat? I have other errands to run as well and would appreciate it."

"What about Kira?"

"I think your brother should stay at home and study a bit. He's been loafing all weekend." And I haven't? But I didn't bother informing my mother of that fact. The last thing I wanted to do now was study my way to Monday.

"Alright." My mother seemed pleased with my answer and she went ahead to start the car. I grabbed a book on the way, knowing that my mother was going to pick me up after the clothes were done in the washer. After heaving myself into the car, we were off. I mentally tried to burn my broken foot for being so irritating along the way. Why did the power have to go off? Everything was such a hassle with this leg. In no time Via pulled up in front of the Laundromat. I got out and she gave me the clothes, but this time in a bag. I took them and some money.

"I'll be back in a while. Don't wonder away, alright? I don't know how I'll find you if you did." I nodded my head and went inside. When I got inside, cool air from the air conditioners blew into my face and it was refreshing in a way. The Laundromat was empty except for a few people who glanced up when I entered. A small bell at the top signaled that I had come in. I went straight to the back where there was an open wash machine, opposite a chair to sit in.

"Right, Cagalli. Let's see how this thing works," I whispered slightly to myself. I put my bag of clothes down and inspected the mechanism of this machine, my confidence faltering bit by bit.

"Erm..." I knew how to wash clothes, but this machine was just insane! It had over five knobs to turn and I didn't even know where my money had to go in! In the back of my mind the door bell rang, signaling that someone had entered the Laundromat again.

"Come on, Cagalli! You get ninety percent for a math's test and yet you can't even get a washing machine to work." To the side I suddenly noticed that there was a silver slot that seemed money friendly and I opted to throw my coins in there. One got caught and I sighed, smacking my forehead. A voice spoke up from behind me, jolting me.

"Idiot. You have to bang it a bit for the coins to go through." Suddenly very conscious of my surroundings, I noticed that somebody had walked up to me and set his bag next to mine. My heart quickened and I had no control over my nerves. Athrun had the tendency to do that to me somehow. He reached over me and smacked the slot a bit. The coin jiggled and slipped in without a word out of complaint. He turned to me and gave me a once over. I glanced down at my clothes and wanted to kill myself on the spot. I looked worse that somebody's dead grandmother. My clothes were a bit wrinkled and I'm sure that short cargo pants, a t-shirt and a green sweater weren't fashionable clothing articles. When I glanced up again, I saw that he was still looking at me. Say something!

"U-um. Thank you for tha-t." He nodded and turned a few knobs at my machine then continued to do his own thing. I didn't know what to say to him. He was just unapproachable to me. I found his behavior peculiar and hard to place. Deciding to forget about him momentarily, I grabbed my bag and threw all our clothing articles in the machine. One of the knobs had a sign 'start' on it, and I turned it sideways, hoping nothing disastrous would happen. That done, I sat down on my chair and took my book out to read. Only one hour until my mother comes to pick me up and I'm out of here. From the top of my rims I found myself peeking at Athrun and watched him go about. He had jeans on and a plain grey shirt, but he still managed to look presentable. Compared to me- well let's not get into that.

"Hey, four-eyes. Stop ogling me like that. It's not cool." I snapped out from my thoughts and blushed.

"I-I was thinking, that's all," I managed to say. My stuttering was so irritating to control at times. Why can't I talk with people like I do with Kira? What was blocking me from speaking my mind?

Was it fear?

Confusion?

Athrun raised an eyebrow at me and folded his arms defiantly over his chest. Uncertainty danced around in his emerald eyes, whether to believe me or not.

"Yeah, well, think in the other direction. I don't like it."

"Then turn away if it bothers you so much." I had said it before even realizing what my mouth was about to form. Athrun looked surprised at what I threw back at him and I was the first to turn away when blood rushed to my cheeks. I don't know what came over me to be so blunt, but I had said it before thinking at all. I coughed and tried to concentrate on my book for the remainder of the hour. Athrun didn't bother me once. A few minutes passed and I got so engrossed in my story book that I didn't notice the washing machine's buzzer go off. A few buzzes later and suddenly my book was grabbed right from under my eyes. Confused and a little dazed I glanced up, reality sinking in again. Athrun towered over me and I spied my book in his hand.

"Could you maybe give that back?" I asked trying to be as polite as somebody could be, who just got their book snatched from them. Athrun-ignoring me- turned the book over and read the back cover. I got up and noticed that the machine was still buzzing.

"Oh." I walked over to it with one crutch and my mind went blank. Can I just open it?

"You really are thick, you know that?"Well that was uncalled for. I believe my IQ stated otherwise. Although I'm starting to have my doubts. Athrun came closer and with a frown on his face, opened the door and pointed at the clothes.

"Have you ever washed clothes before?"

"Yes I h-have!" My cheeks reddened again and I went t grab all the clothes. "This machine is just on a different level than the one at home." A tiny smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth and a small-very small butterfly flew across my stomach.

"Level, huh? That's- that's just geeky." Well how else was I suppose to explain my problem to him? Mixed feeling s about his comment swam around in my head and I just chose to ignore it and got my other crutch. That done I went for the exit. Just as I was about to push the doors open, a warm feeling crossed up my arm. I turned around and with slightly big eyes, watches as Athrun turned my hand over and placed my book in it.

"You almost forgot this. I definitely don't want to read it." Okay, scratch what I said earlier. A thousand small butterflies zoomed across my stomach, bouncing around like hyper bunnies.

"Um, right." I managed to say. At least I didn't stutter. When I stared back at him, my book in hand, all I met was an expressionless face. What was he thinking right now? Was this one of those moments in stories, where we truly saw each other for what we really were? The thought almost had me laughing in his face, but I held back and turned around as quickly as I could. I pushed the door open and just as it closed my mother turned into the parking lot. She waved at me and got out, taking the clothes from me.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi," I answered back and got into the car, unbeknownst that a pair of emerald eyes were faintly following me from inside.

That night when I got into bed, for some reason I wondered how my relationship with Athrun would be if I were to properly talk to him. To not- well, be me. And then for the first time since this weekend started, I wished that it would just get over with. Because for some bizarre reason, I was actually eager to bump into Athrun.

* * *

><p><strong>Dum-dum-dum-duuuuummmm! Well there you have it. Some interaction between Cagalli and Athrun- although not a friendly one-before the merge on Monday. Gasp! Cagalli spoke up for herself! What will she do next? I promise that in the next chapter she'll be thrown into the deep sea. And I hope you all understand the situation between Cagalli and Kira, to do with their schools I mean. Just a merger with an all girls and boy's school. Simple.<strong>

**Oh and thank you all for the reviews! I completely forgot to reply to you but I will this time, promise!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Permanent markers of growing love

**Hi there! Finally I get the chance to update this story. It seems I was being a little too optimistic with my updating goals for Blonde Disaster. I'm so busy with school work all the time I hardly have any left for myself, and to take a small break from it I got this chapter written out and posted because I felt like writing a bit XD Just a little side note, I noticed that I had mentioned in the previous chapter that Cagalli's mother came to fetch her with their car at the Laundromat. That is actually false information. Don't trust me! I actually mentioned in chapter two that her mother took the bus to work. (Face palm!) So, just ignored what I typed in chapter two. I'll fix that another day.**

**Well that's it from me.**

**Enjoy!**

**GSD/GS does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 4**

****Permanent markers of growing love****

* * *

><p>Monday couldn't have come any sooner. Come 9 o'clock all the chosen female applicants-picked by chance of course- were assigned their new classrooms as well as given lockers. I had found myself following a relatively big crowd of girls, lingering at the back due to my crutches. They were walking to Heliopolis High down the road, the very place that I was meant to go as well. It turned out that I, Cagalli, was one of the chosen applicants that had to merge with that wretched place and familiarize myself with yet another new school and all its troublesome rules. I sighed and stopped to wipe my wet palms on my trousers. My nerves were getting the better of me and I could almost feel a layer of sweat forming on my skin; this being strange, seeing as it was a relatively cold morning. I glanced up, curious what the weather held in for us. Clouds were forming overhead and seemed like they were going tear open any minute, and drown us in water. I had better hurry up before my assumption became reality. I quickened my pace as fast as I could and noticed that I had gotten behind the crowd a bit.<p>

"Wait-wait for us, Cagalli!"

"Huh?" Confused I turned around and could only sigh. Miriallia and Lacus came running towards me, waving their hands in the air like hyper little children. I'll admit that I hadn't bargained on them also merging with Heliopolis High. Was it normal to feel at ease and apprehension at the same time? Before I could continue that train of thought they stopped next to me, catching their breath. A small puff of smoke escaped Lacus's mouth, another reminder to me that I was supposed to be cold not sweating. Lacus spoke up first.

"Thanks for waiting. I had a feeling that it was you who walked up ahead." She straightened herself and smiled warmly at me. I in return adjusted my glasses, still slightly uncomfortable with what lacus did. Miriallia glanced at the disappearing girls and shooed us onward. They both fell into step with me, although a bit slower that what they were used to.

"R-really you don't have to walk with me," I said and looked at the both of them. "I can manage on my own." Miriallia frowned and lightly punched my arm.

"No, way! I'm on a mission and don't expect me to stop until I'm done with that mission." Her blue eyes shone with mischief and with a raised eyebrow I turned to Lacus for answers. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. We turned into the school and joined the crowd of girls standing around. Now all that was left was to be escorted to our classes and receive all our information.

"It's better not to ask any questions," Lacus lightly whispered to me. "Even I don't know all the details, just that it includes you."

"What-" A woman in front spoke up and I had no choice but to file my questions for later. She got all our attention and started reading our names from pre-created lists, showing us who our homeroom teacher was and instructing us to follow them. She pulled out a new list and started reading from it.

"Allster, Athha." Right then I swore in my head and glanced around me. What luck I had to have Flay stuck with me in my homeroom. What other classes might we have together, that I had to suffer through with her? A few more surnames later and the woman were almost at the end of the list.

"Haw, Mc Kingly, Fisher – and that's it. I want you to follow Mr. la Flaga, he'll take you from here."

At the same time that Miriallia cheered next to me I couldn't help but let my face crunch up in confusion. I scouted the area for my Physical ed teacher and spied him in front. What in the world was he doing at Heliopolis High, let alone as my homeroom teacher? Lacus then grabbed my attention with a rather regretful sigh. I turned to her.

"I guess this means that I'm not with you guys at all. I had hoped that I would know at least one person in my homeroom." Miriallia gave her a quick squeeze and when she did that I felt a weird feeling churn inside my stomach. For a small moment I had wondered what it felt like to have such a close girl friend. To have someone to confide all your wildest dreams in; someone to trust. Just by their way of acting towards each other I could tell that they were really close and I hope that one day I would be that lucky.

"Don't worry, we'll scout you out during the day," Miriallia continued. She pulled back and sought out my gaze.

"Let's go, we're going to get lost if we don't move." I nodded and awkwardly waved at Lacus. Strangely my gesture had her face lit up for no reason and waving back enthusiastically. With that done I followed Miriallia into the building. The corridors were empty except for a few girls walking ahead with Mu la Flaga. He turned a corner and while walking I had saw a few boys curiously peering out from their open homeroom doors. My crutches appeared very interesting at that moment.

"We seem like an alien race to them, don't you think? That is so typical of boy's" I quickly glanced at the brunette and agreed with her.  
>"Yeah. Do you-um-think that they're mean people?" Miriallia chuckled- probably at the childish question I asked.<p>

"Mean?"She smiled, although a bit of confusion flickered through her eyes. The girls were slowing down ahead, and Miriallia and I gradually caught up.

"You're going to have to define that term a little more."

"Um, what I mean is…"

This wasn't really something I wanted to talk about but I had to know if I was being paranoid or if my personal hell still awaited me. At first I chewed my lip a little and then touched my glasses. Miriallia's smile suddenly faltered a bit; she was thinking so hard I almost heard the gears working in her head.

She finally understood what I meant.

"Cagalli… To be honest, I don't know how these people are going to act towards you." She drew a hand through her hair and at that moment we stopped near the crowd of girls. Her answer didn't put my troubling thoughts at ease and in a sense made me break out into another cold, nervous sweat.

"But I'm not going-" Mu had cut her off before she could continue her sentence.

"Okay girls, I want you to quiet down and listen up. Once we walk into this room you will be ogled at, just bare with for a few days. Secondly, I'll be handing over your assigned seats and lockers as well. Once we have you all settled in I want you to grab all your books and do what it is you do when you come to your lockers." A few girls smiled at his choice of words. I on the other hand still pondered on what Mu was doing here.  
>"Alright. Just come up, say your name and I'll give you your seat number." We did as we were told and when it was my turn to stand in front of Mu he gave me a once over.<p>

"Morning Athha, seat 15 next to Elsman and make it snap." I nodded and took the paper he handed to me. My hands were shaking a little and with as much courage as I had left, I took my first step into what was going to be the rest of my High school career.

The classroom was too stuffy with all the people in it; the sound coming from my crutches felt amplified with the wooden floor and the few stares I received were intimidating to say the least.

I counted the rows and wobbled up to my designated seat. Heliopolis High worked in a different way that of December High. Their seats were combined into one table where two people could sit at.

My worst nightmare. When I got to the seat a blonde boy, rather tanned, curiously inspected my crutches then decided to move on to me. He bit his lip and rubbed his neck while I tried to sit down with a much grace as possible. And then it happened. A small whistle escaped his mouth and he tried to muffle a small chuckle with his hand.

"Ouch," the guy commented and with shaky hands I adjusted my glasses. Times like these where people felt sorry for me, I just wanted to hide behind my rims and never crawl back out again. Strike one for Cagalli. Wow only day one, that was rather quick.

"Alright,"Mu spoke up and gathered all our attention. Thank goodness the blonde turned to the front as well, momentarily forgetting about me.

"Now that that's done, all of you can go to your lockers and get yourselves ready for first period. You got fifth teen minutes then I want you guys back here in my classroom."

"Your classroom?" I had asked it before I even had the chance to finish my own thoughts. Mu turned to me and said rather sternly.  
>"Yes, Athha. My classroom. I'm going to be giving first period from now on, so get use to it." I felt everybody's eyes on me and suddenly had the urge to disappear from my seat. Way to go Cagalli, you just single handedly drew everyone's attention towards you!<p>

"Right, now that we got that all cleared up, scat! Your times ticking." Everyone got up and I did as well. The people filed out and I quickly went to grab my crutches from the ground. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed them from right under me. Hesitantly I glanced up and couldn't stop a butterfly from fluttering across my stomach. Athrun pressed them into my hands so quickly I nearly let the crutches fall to the ground by mistake.

"You-" He seemed hesitant to continue but pushed forward nonetheless. "Look just stay close to your group."

"Um…"His words took me by surprise and my eyes followed Athrun as he went back to his desk to pick up his bag. How had I not noticed him sitting there all the time! He walked on and joined a group of smirking boy's outside the classroom. I shook my head, wanting to forget what he had said and picked up my bag. Miriallia was waiting for me outside and as I walked out, I had no choice but to cross in front of Athrun. He had his posture turned to the side, speaking with someone who had my face crunching up in recognition.

Shinn! That boy from the other day was in my class? This was just too much for me to handle. Compared to his behavior the other day how was he going to act around me when we had to spend more than half an hour together. Let alone passing each other! I caught up with Miriallia and we went ahead. A few other girls walked in the same direction as us and I concluded that we were all assigned lockers close to one another. Just out of curiosity I glanced back over my shoulder when we turned the corner. Strangely enough the entire group of boys were still lingering around the classroom. Why? I had no idea.

"Wh-why aren't they going to their lockers?" I asked the brunette. She quickly glanced over her head and shrugged her shoulders when she didn't see any boys following.

"I don't know. Their boy's, not one girl on this planet can understand what goes on in their minds sometimes." As we walked I checked the numbers on my page then compared them with the numbers above the lockers. Another turn maybe and I was suppose to find the corridor with my locker. We turned along with some more girls and they all stopped awkwardly when we accidently entered the indoor gym pool.

"Oh," Miriallia glanced down at her paper. "This must be wrong. My paper says that a corridor should be here. Must be a printing mistake."

"Mine as well." We glanced up at each other, both of us suddenly coming down to the same conclusion. This wasn't some measly little printing mistake. Even an idiot could have figured out that this was a means of getting us to this specific place; they knew that we weren't familiar with the building and what better chance to mess with us than on our first day of school. Just to prove my point-when some of the girls wanted to walk out again- the boy's stepped into the gym. Athrun of all people closed the door behind them and stood guard. My head turned sideways when Miriallia spoke up to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" She walked up to them and tried to push through but they wouldn't budge.

"Let us through." She gave them a stern look and somebody chuckled amongst the boys. I recognized him as the blonde from earlier and what he did next shocked me. He grabbed Miriallia around her middle and swept her up from the ground. She gave a small shriek and smacked at his chest, her cheeks glowing from embarrassment.

"What-put me down!"Her pleas fell on death ears; some of the boys breaking apart from the group and coming closer. Miriallia gave one last yell for good measure.

And then he threw her into the pool.

A surprised like noise escaped my lips and one boy turned to me after hearing it. I took a step back and peered around nervously. A few more girls shrieked when they got picked up and thrown into the pool. Miriallia had already surfaced from the water, wet as could be. That left just me. But just before the guy could push me in Athrun called to him from the door and pushed away from it.

"Wait, hold it." He came closer and stood right in front of me. I felt like a deer caught on a highway; unable to move or say anything. Athrun placed one hand on my shoulder and with the other took my crutches from me. I had no choice but to stand on both my feet, and it hurt like hell.

"My mother taught me to never look down on the disabled and treat them as our equals," he spoke while slowly slipping a hand around my middle. That very moment all the butterflies I had ever had for this boy, crashed and burned inside my stomach. A small glare managed to flicker across my eyes.

Then, suddenly before I could do anything else, Athrun picked me up just as the blonde boy had done earlier with Miriallia, and threw me into the water.

"Welcome to Heliopolis High."

Those were the last words that I heard before plunging into the water with a yell. The freezing water pricked at my skin and it felt like my breath got punched away from me the second time in a row. I kicked with my one working leg and broke the surface, taking in as much air as I could. Somewhere along this eventful journey I lost my glasses and swam to the side of the pool. Some of the boys cheered and gave each other high-five's, while I shivered and coughed from shock.

"Cagalli! I'll be right there," Miriallia called out to me. I saw her trying to get out of the pool but the blonde boy kept on pushing her back down by the shoulders.

"Would you just!-"

I gave one last cough and started to push myself up and out from the water, depending on my own strength to pull me through this time. A warm touch appeared at my chin, and two fingers lifted my head upwards. Bowled over, I could only stare ahead as Athrun drew a small picture on my cheek with a permanent marker. A small smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth while closing the pen. My hands started shaking from anger and all I wanted to do was smack that smirk of off his face. He wasn't the one with a wet cast at the moment! My cheeks flared up on their own when he leaned forward and took a hold of both my arms. Athrun's eyes danced over my face and he whispered one last thing before pushing me back in.

"Trust me; I didn't do half the things they would have done to you."

**DDD**

"Oh my gosh! What happened to the two of you?" Both Miriallia and I turned in our seats, only to see a worried Lacus peering down on our wet clothes. The brunette quickly swallowed her food, before answering in rage; I went back to my homework.

"Childish boys are what happened! Never in my life have I ever met a bunch of hooligans so untrained in the arts of mannerism!" I glanced up from my work, raising an eyebrow at her choice of words. Lacus sighed and turned to me while she sat down.

"Translation please, I don't speak rage." If Miriallia had feathers, she would have puffed them by now. She gave lacus a dirty look and took another bite from her sandwich.

"Says the one who's dry."

"W-we, got thrown into the gym pool," I finally answered.

"A welcome comity as they put," Miriallia interjected. The brunette took the time to scout the cafeteria we were at and glared at everyone who glanced our way.

"If I get my hands on that jerk I'll-I'll…" At this point both Lacus and I decided to ignore her rants and continue with what we came here to do. Lacus took out her lunch and I continued my homework.

"So," she started. "Where's your glasses? You don't seem to have them on." I stilled my pen and looked at her. She was right I didn't have them on, and I had almost forgotten about them.

"She lost them in the pool," Miriallia answered for me. She leaned her elbows on the table and calmly drew circles on the top.

"But then why didn't you just get them out?" Lacus questioned. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hah! Let me see you jump back into that cold water, I'm still freezing. And it feels like I'm sitting on Ice blocks." Lacus shook her head in agreement.

"It is rather cold today If I have to say so myself. Cagalli, did you want me to lend you a dry jacket?"

"Huh?" I mumbled back.

"You're shaking," Lacus commented and gestured to my one hand that was slightly moving around on its own.

"Oh. I-don't worry about it. Miriallia's wet as well." The brunette suddenly snapped her fingers and grabbed our attention.

"Before I forget Cagalli, here." She took out a bottle of white powder and leaned over the table to give it to me.

"No offence, but you're starting to smell a bit. Just chuck this on your cast to, you know, get rid of the smell."

"Miriallia!" Lacus chided her. I just smiled and took the bottle.

"She's your friend you don't say something like that."

"Just as you say Lacus. I'm her friend, and as such must inform her when she smells."

"What is it?" I asked. The brunette smiled, pleased that I wasn't offended.

"Baking powder. It takes away the smell they say."

"They?" Both Lacus and I asked at the same time.

"The internet." That said I stood up from my seat and gathered all my books. If it helped with the smell I wanted to try it out. But I couldn't do it in the cafeteria, so I had to get to the bathroom.

"I'll be going now. Um-see you around." Lacus gave me a small wave and Miriallia nodded. I turned around and took hold of my crutches, but got the wind nearly knocked out from me when I was pulled into familiar arms. Lacus gave a small, audible gasp and Miriallia frowned at her but she chose to ignore it.

"There you are! I heard what happened and I've been looking for you everywhere." Kira immediately pulled away. He worriedly touched my shoulder then drew his hand away.

"You're soaking wet," he commented; but more to himself than me. While being momentarily stunned through Kira's hug I noticed three people standing behind my brother. One of them-due to my wonderful luck- being Athrun. He had a smug smirk on his face throughout my entire conversation with Kira and it wasn't until the end that I knew what it was about.

"Here, take my jacket," Kira said and started zipping it open. He slipped the jacket over my shoulder and I blushed from embarrassment. I was not a child!

"K-Kira, please. I don't need you doing this." At that moment the bell for our next period rang and Athrun turned away.

"Kira," he called out over his shoulder. "We're heading off. I'll see you later." My brother nodded at him then turned back to me. He inspected my face and frowned a bit.

"By the way," he started. "Why is there a heart drawn on your face?" I slightly touched my cheek in astonishment.

"A what?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this installment ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for tuning in this week with Blonde disaster. Ha ha, sorry I just wanted to do that :) So to start off there is not much happening in this chapter other than the fact that Miriallia and Cagalli got a welcoming gift from the boys of their class. I just wanted to focus on Miriallia and Lacus as friends and there was a bit of Athrun thrown in there: P So yeah. I hope you enjoyed and until next time! Please let me know if there are any grammar errors.<strong>

**R&R!**


	5. Of Naked Men And Sneezing Girls

**Hey there :) Been a long time since I've update! I don't have much to say, except that it's holidays here for me now and I have about two weeks off before my next term begins. So I might be able to dish out another chapter this time around if not, then until next time!**

**And as a side not… Thank you for all the reviews! I always have this goofy smile on my face when I read them and it helps to know what you think about the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD/GS**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Of naked men and sneezing girls<span>**

It felt strange staring at the heart-shaped marking on my face. It felt so surreal to me; the black color from the heart clashing with the pale white of my freezing skin. So small and subtle I had thought, when I first glimpsed it in the girls bathroom mirror. Was that why Lacus and Miriallia didn't comment on it; wasn't it that bothersome to them? One thing was for sure… I wasn't pleased with this mark on my face, so I would have appreciated if they'd mentioned it to me. For just one last attempt I splashed water against my face, the coldness of it pricking my warm skin. A shiver ran through my body while doing it and at once I was reminded again that my clothes were damp and slowly but surely I could feel myself getting colder and colder from it. I rubbed at my cheek one last time but gave up after a while when all it did was make my skin red and irritable. I understood why the boys dumped us in the water- although immature- it was because we- could I even put it like this- 'invaded' their sanctuary and now we have to pay for it. But what I couldn't understand was why Athrun had to go and draw something on my face. And why a heart of all things? Wasn't water enough of a torture on this cold day?

I turned away from the mirror, wanting to dry my face on some nearby towel. Sometimes it felt like primary school never left me alone. I was only doomed to check into a new building labeled differently. Things were the same in High school, just ten times worse in my opinion. Nothing changed where people's attitudes were concerned and slowly but surely I was getting tired of the same thing over and over again. I took hold of my crutches and pulled my schoolbag over my shoulder again. Another fact that was proven to me today was that boys never seem to grow up. Everything was a game to them and Athrun was living proof of that, seeing as what he did to me today wasn't very grownup of him. But then what he said to me before I was submerged in the gym pool spun around in my head, and as I walked out I tried my best to ignore it.

What he did, what he said, how he supposedly helped me in a way; it didn't make any sense to me. How could that of what those boys would have done to me be any worse than the humiliation I was put through this morning? When I turned a corner I sneezed and stopped to rub at my nose. Strangely enough my sneezing traveled across the entire corridor and alarmed I glanced up ahead of me. Crap! I have fifth period now and the bell had gone off minutes ago. Was I in the bathroom that long? Stressed and with as much care as I could managed, I hurried over to my class without purposely hurting myself. The corridor was deafly silent and it didn't sit well me. I was and never have been late for a class. What if the teacher had an important lesson prepared for today and I'm only showing up there halfway through? What would they think of me? Cagalli the girl who's always late for her classes.

Turning a corner I quickly stopped to check what room I was in again. That done I put the papers away and went on my way again. It seemed I had History just a few classes ahead. When I got to the room I took a quick breath, preparing myself for one huge scolding about to come my way. I opened the door and stepped inside. What met me had a visible blush forming on my cheeks. Everyone in the class glanced up from their canvases and I couldn't help but tilt my head sideways at what I was looking at. A naked young man sat on top of a table and the only thing he had on, was a piece of material to cover his manly hood.

A few sniggers from the boys and a few girls even brought me back to reality. My blush reddened and I turned around to scamper out from the room.

"I'm s-sorry! Must be the wrong room," I muttered quickly.

Definitely the wrong room. But as fate had it I backed up against a hard chest and rough hands steadied me from behind. A noticeable strong and calm voice spoke up.

"Where should you be kid?" I turned around and looked up. This was bad. A teacher caught me late for class and if wasn't mistaken this was his class.

"I-I was looking for room 510, History. I think I took the wrong turn or something." A moment passed before out of nowhere the man laughed and ushered me into the room again.

"This is room 510, History!" I was confused to say the least.

"But, you're drawing a man-"

"It's called studying the history of art. Here I don't just focus on boring old things a lot of us already know. I like to explore the things people know so little of, art being one of them, kid."

"Mr. Murdoch, can we for once not draw a naked man but a woman instead? I believe it will be more educating for us men," someone stated from the back of the class. The calm question threw me off but my supposable teacher only smiled and sternly shook his head no.

"You asked me before Elsman and the answer is still no. What would the parents say? Beside we have women among us nowadays." That very voice-not to mention name- had my head turning and looking directly at him. Where Elsman was I noted that Athrun tagged along as well. Sure enough there he sat, his head resting in one hand while the other drew something on his canvas. He wasn't paying attention at all and I could be walking right past him and he'd still not recognize me. Just looking at him brought thoughts back into my mind that I didn't feel like pondering about right now. Somewhere inside of me I also felt a bit irritated and looked away before my mind could conjure up any thoughts of how Athrun had caused me to be in this miserable state.

Oh, wait…

"So… where should I sit sir?" I asked while turning my attention back to Mr. Murdoch. He scanned the room and told me to sit in the middle where there was an open seat next to some guy. Once seated I was handed a canvas and some pencils to draw with.

"Now, I want you to look at the man in front and draw him," Murdoch said while walking back to his desk.

"All drawings will be handed back at the end of the period." I glanced down at the blank canvas in front of me and couldn't help myself from frowning like never before. How in the world did drawing naked men have anything to do with the history of art? I barely knew how to draw a stick figure, and it was expected of me to produce a master piece before the next period? I didn't sign up for this! Confused and utterly miserable at the fact that I was not going to be able to look in front of me, I decide to lie on my arms.

Anything to keep people from seeing my lingering blush. I couldn't care less of the fact that my grades might take a small hit, what with we me being old fashioned and refusing to look at a naked man. For a few minutes I stayed like this looking to the side, concentrating on one specific part of the classroom wall. The seat next to me shifted and I felt a small rush of wind as the boy from before stood up. Curiously I peaked at him from under my bangs, wondering what he was going to do. Mr. Murdoch had his back turned to the class and was busy writing something on the board in front. I lost interest when all he did was move away from the table and went towards the back of the room. I heard another chair screeching and tried to ignore the strings of misery pulling at my heart.

Strike two.

"You'll have to hand a drawing in eventually you know," Athrun whispered near my ear out of nowhere. My heart skipped a beat and if he hadn't grabbed my arm, I would have fallen out of my chair from being startled. He took his hand away and pulled my canvas in front of him.

"Could you be any more bizarre?" Athrun whispered more to himself than to me. Not really knowing what to do, I watched from my laying position how his hands drifted all over my empty canvas. Was he drawing the picture for me? Within a few minutes he stopped and put the pencil he held down. A small smirk appeared on Athrun's face and for some reason my inside churned with restlessness. I straightened up and glanced at what he drew on my canvas. My face visibly paled at the trouble I could get into if Murdoch saw what 'I' had drawn. He-he drew a naked woman instead! I meant to grab at the canvas but Athrun held it away from my reach, his eyes shining with mischief. My worst concern was how he didn't shy away from the detail. Every stoke, every curve was flawless.

"Cagalli, whatever have you drawn?"he mocked me. My cheeks burned from embarrassment that wasn't even supposed to be mine. But the thought that Athrun could pin this on me had my heart pumping and not in a good way.

He was such a conniving little twerp that I had to remind myself every once and a while that just because he looked like something, didn't mean he had the manners to come with it.

"You can't possible think that something you drew could be pinned as mine?"I murmured back at him, certain that my question made complete sense to him. The only answered that I got back was Athrun looking at a clock against the wall. He stood up and grabbed his bag, while walking to the front with my canvas in his hand. Just then the bell rang and everyone stood up about to get to their next class. Even with all the noise that they made I still heard what Athrun said over his shoulder.

"That's the thing. I've never given a canvas in. This is only my fourth week here, so how would they know how I draw?"

You've got to be kidding me.

**DDD**

"Detention?" Kira asked incredulously. A small smile made its way onto his face, the brunette struggling to cover the humor in his eyes. I sneezed and rubbed at my nose when I closed my locker.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," I warned. "It's not like I intended for it to happen."

Kira scratched his neck in an unsure manner, conveying that he still couldn't believe what I had just told him.

"What exactly happened? I mean it's not like my little sister to get detention at all." I frowned at him when he said that. I was not some goody two shoe who did everything the right way.

"I've had detention before Kira! You just don't know about it."

"Oh really? Sorry if I find that hard to believe. I mean what with your zero absentees and squeaky clean record." I touched at my nose, wanting to push my glasses upward, but then I remembered that they weren't there. My only safeguard barrier gone, even from Kira and his spot on accusations. Why did this boy have to know me so well?

Wanting to get away from Kira I stepped around him with my crutches and walked on in the corridor. He was quick to follow me and decided that if I didn't want to stay with him he'd stay with me.

"Come one," he said gentler this time. All traces of humor vanished from his voice and he took on a more natural tone.

"Kira, I just want to go home. I don't want to talk about how I was wrongfully accused for something I didn't do." Thinking back at what happened just had my blood boiling and my eyes burning up in fury. Kira obviously noticed my less than concealed scowl and asked me out on it again.

"Please tell me. I've never seen an angry Cagalli before. It almost never happens." We came near the main entrance and he opened the door for me. I thanked him and after a while decided to just tell him. If I didn't any time soon, he was going to crack. I sighed and stopped.

"I supposedly drew a naked woman in History class, and apparently it's not very appropriate for a girl of my age."

"What?" Kira stopped for a second and furrowed his eyebrows down in confusion. Not that I blame him for being confused, I'm even still molding everything over in my head. It happened so fast, I barely had any time to defend myself.

"Not that I did it of course!" I quickly added. "I-I mean this is me we're talking about. I don't do such vulgar things-"

"But you just said you-"

"I know what I said, Kira." In the distance the school bus drew my attention and if I didn't shake my brother soon I was going to miss the bus.

"You know what?" I began, turning in that direction. "Never mind, I have to get going. I'll see you at home; my bus is going to be leaving soon and I can't walk home like you." The brunette's eyes lit up in recognition at what I said and he grabbed my arm pulling me in the other direction.

"No way am I letting you on the bus with that leg. I had transport arranged for us today and if I can turn Athrun's arm a little more, maybe we can make this permanent until your leg heals." Confused I momentarily had him lead me to the parking lot. He spoke to him about my leg?

"Athrun?"I questioned.

"Yeah, that guy that was at the house the other day. You'll like him when you guys get to talk, I'm sure of it."

"I know who he is, Kira." The brunette ,being as disregarding as he could be , seemed pleased that we already knew one another and thought that in that case he could skip the formalities and we could just jump in when Athrun showed up. We stopped at one of the cars and attentively I looked around us. It had to be his car. I didn't even know that Athrun knew how to drive. We stood there for exactly two minutes- yeah I counted- when Athrun came walking in our direction. He stopped near me and greeted Kira.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. The teacher kept us in." He walked to his side of the car and opened the door. Not once did he look at me and I was a little baffled at how well he kept face after I got detention because of him. Not that Kira knew, and maybe it was time to change that. Just when I was about to open my mouth Athrun spoke up before getting in.

"Oh, and Cagalli. Sit in the front please, there's more space there." I stood there, surprise written all over my face and even Kira lifted his eyebrows in astonishment. He shrugged his shoulders when I looked at him. Athrun opened the door for me from the inside, and what I saw as the worst person ever, Kira thought was a gentleman like no other. If only he knew what I had gone through today because of that man. Reluctantly I got in after Kira and placed my crutches securely next to me on Athrun's side. They acted as a kind of barrier to protect me against Athrun when he decided to try something funny. The rest of the ride home was relatively silent, safe for the gears Athrun changed every now and again. I didn't dare look at him, for fear of showing my displeasure in him. And so far everything was going smoothly and I didn't want to ruin the vibe. The only time my heart sped up was when Athrun kept his hand lazily resting on the gears after he changed them. It was too close for comfort- well my comfort. I quickly grabbed at my nose and sneezed into my hands.

"What is it with you in sneezing today, Cagalli?" Kira asked from the back, breaking the silence.

"Are you coming down with a cold or something?" Athrun sniggered and I just wanted to whack some sense into Kira's head.

"I might be, yes. I mean I have been walking around all day soaking wet."Sometimes you ask really stupid questions Kira, I thought mentally. Then for the first time I saw Athrun turning his gaze on me. He had that look in his eyes of somebody that knew something that they weren't suppose to know.

His eyes proved too much for me to handle at the moment and all I did was just look away. He turned at a familiar corner and a few houses down we finally came to a stop.

"Thanks, Athrun," Kira commented before getting out."I'll talk to you again tomorrow."

"Sure," he answered back. I got my bag as well and grabbed my crutches, ready to get out. The most unexpected thing happened next. While Kira was busy opening the front door, Athrun turned my head to him when my one leg was already outside of the car. As much as I resented him, I was still a girl and my cheeks reddened when he touched me.

"Ah-" He stared me straight in the eye, not portraying any emotion at all.

"You shouldn't wear glasses when there's nothing wrong with your eyes." He took hold of his bag and rummaged inside of it while I got a few seconds to compose myself.

"Here." He pulled out a pair of glasses that I recognized as mine and then pushed them into my hands.

"It's your choice whether you want to wear them or not, but I prefer you without them." I looked up into his face and couldn't help but ask.

"H-how did you get them?"

"What does it even matter how I got them? Don't question me, just thank me." All I could do was stare at him until the point where Athrun slightly pushed me out of his car. I didn't feel any attempt from him to hurt me or do something rude, he merely just wanted to get me out of his car. When he finally pulled away I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding. If you really thought about it, the way Athrun acted was ridiculous. I didn't know whether to be cautious around him or consider him a good person in general. He did things so unexpectedly and could almost be considered acting like a child at some stages; good the one moment then completely horrifying the next. I glanced down at the glasses in my hands, not being able to stop myself from recalling the moment he gave them to me over and over again in my head.

Despite all the things he's put me through today, I couldn't stop this feeling from churning inside my stomach.

I didn't know what it was and it felt foreign to me.

**DDD**

The next day I woke up with a major headache and my mom actually ordered me to stay in bed. So that left me with an entire day to ponder on matters that I had rather not think about at all. That feeling I was talking about, seemed to have disappeared and I was all too grateful for it. The more I thought about it the more I got confused because of it. At one stage I went downstairs to watch some tv and fell asleep soon after again; my mind too stuffy to concentrate at all. That late afternoon I woke up with someone shaking me awake.

"Cagalli, wake up." Eventually I sat up and rubbed at my eyes.

"Kira?" The brunette smiled and handed a cup of steaming soup to me. Sleepily I took the cup from him and after taking a sip I sighed in satisfaction.

"What are you doing sleeping on the couch? I thought you were up in your bed," he asked and I scooted over when he wanted to sit down next to me.

"I fell as sleep here after watching some tv, why?" Kira got off from the couch and grabbed the tv remote from the coffee table in front of us. He sat back down again and switched it on, hopping through some channels while talking.

"We got a bit of a fright when you weren't in your room." I stopped halfway from taking a sip.

"We?"

"Athrun and I," Kira explained. "The front door was open and you weren't in your room. We walked right pass you and didn't even notice you were fast asleep on the sofa."Unexpectedly my hand tightened around the cup I was holding. The very thought of Athrun being around me when I was asleep on the couch didn't sit well with me. It felt wrong to me knowing that I wasn't awake to talk to him or see what he was doing.

I got up from the couch and gave the half empty cup back to Kira.

"Thank you for the soap, but I'm still a bit tired , so I think I'm going to head back up to my room."

"Sure. How are you feeling? Better?"

"Yes. I think my fever is down so that's a good sign."

"Glad to hear." I nodded one last time and went upstairs, hopping with one leg seeing as I left my crutches in my room. Once upstairs I went straight to bed and fell asleep. This cold was burning up all my energy and I didn't wake up until the next morning when my mother called me for breakfast.

The first thing I noticed when I got up was that my fever had died down and I felt like a normal person again. I quickly went ahead and took a bath, my broken leg hanging outside of the tub. After that I got dressed in some slacks, three quarter cargo shorts and a t-shirt. That done I went downstairs to quickly eat breakfast. My mom smiled when I came into the kitchen.

"Morning," she greeted me.

"Morning. Where's Kira?" Via glanced up from the book she had just picked up. She gestured to the door and continued to read.

"He went outside when the doorbell rang. I think that friend of his is here again."When she said that I just wanted to shrink away and get swallowed up into the ground. What if it was Athrun again? I can't- no I don't want to see him now.

"Oh," was all I managed to say in return. Not wanting to look affected by what she said I wobbled over to the cupboards and took out some cereal. A minute later I was seated at the dining table, wolfing down my porridge, ready to make a dash for it if Kira or Athrun decided to walk through the front door. My mom came around the corner when the front door opened.

"Morning ma'am." His voice vibrated over the floor up into my ears.

What did I do? I tried to look the other way when my worst nightmare decided to walk into the room.

"Morning, Athrun." My mom beamed at his manners and I got up before anything could be said further.

"Did you want to stay for breakfast," was the last thing I heard before entering the kitchen. Kira came in and washed his hands by the sink.

"Morning, you're jumping in with us again."Well, you're not exactly giving me choice, I mentally complained.

"Yeah. Meet you outside when you're done." I walked back into the dining room and wobbled past Athrun. I didn't want to look at him now and opened the front door again. When I bent down to get my bag, I sensed that his eyes were on me and a shiver ran down my spine when I glimpsed back at him and it really was. I had to get away from him! The shuffling of my crutches were hasty and I scampered out, the door slightly slamming behind me. Ahead the front door to Athrun's car was closed and as I got closer I saw a girl sitting in front. My hearts pace quickened and at one stage I didn't know if I wanted to be even twenty meters from this car.

This can't be happening. Why did she have to be in the car?

Flay rolled down the window and smirked at me.

"Well! Who would have thought the dork was tagging along too."

* * *

><p><strong>And what do you think? Flay coming into the picture definitely spells disaster! And obviously some Athrun fluff. I don't seem to know where to place him at the moment. At times I want him to be mean then I want him to be the most caring person in the world.(Sigh) As for the story, I don't have a clue where I'm going with this. The main plot I know, but-ah!- the detail are the problem ;) <strong>

**Please let me know if you see any grammar mistakes and see you next time!**

**R&R **

**XD**

***DevilGirl101***


	6. Unresolved Matters

**Hi! First of all I want to apologize for the long wait. I just finished my exams a few days ago and I got tied down with school work before that, rendering me unable to sit down for a few hours and write the next chapter for 'Blonde Disaster' I don't have much to say. Just that I'm grateful for all the reviews and that I appreciate them. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please feel free to drop a few ideas for the upcoming chapters when you review. I'm running low on them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Unresolved matters<strong>

All I wanted to do was run and hide like the coward that I was. Flay being around wasn't good for me and just thinking of all the ways she could upset me, made my mind jumble up with unnecessary thoughts of nervousness and of being slightly intimidated. Would she try something while being near Kira and Athrun? She wouldn't go that far would she? I knew that with Kira things would turn a bit messy if she tried any funny business in front of him. But Athrun was a completely different story. He reacted in the strangest of ways and I couldn't be too sure if he was feeling generous this morning and if he would be willing to lend a helping hand.

Flay's scrutinizing eyes took me in from head to toe and had me fidgeting from insecurity, wishing I wasn't in this position.

She leaned her head on the window and spoke as if we were acquaintances that took pleasure in each other's company. Something that-if things continued like this- would never happen.

"So I met your brother and stuff. He seems like a nice guy." She drew small circles on the outside of the cars door, lazily gazing at ground.

"It's just too bad that you had to be his sister, you know?" I tried to ignore the growing discomfort in my chest and chose not to give her an answer. What could I say to her? Congratulations for liking my brother? I looked to the front door, waiting for Kira and Athrun to come out through it. They didn't. What were they doing inside? Flay then turned her gaze onto me and stopped drawing circles on the car.

"I want make something of us, get to know him a bit more. But I hate you, and because of that it's going to complicate matters a bit." My mouth opened slightly and then I managed to stammer out some kind of protest.

"E-excuse me? How do I have anything to do with this?" Flay rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She opened the door and placed her feet on the ground, but didn't get up.

"Oh please. Liking Kira means I have to like you too- which I don't. You're a freak and I want nothing to do with you." She crossed her arms defiantly and smirked at me, daring me to correct her on what she had just said. I was too flabbergasted to respond, unbelieving of how easily she could say something like that to my face.

"Looks like the dorks finally getting the message- oh call the medics I'm going to get a heart attack from all this excitement!" The hold that I had on my crutches tightened and I had to stop myself from losing my head and jumping this girl to the ground.

"I don't see the problem," I spoke calmly, surprising even myself that I hadn't stammered once. If only I could have the same reaction for my slightly shaking knees.

"No, because you don't feel the way I do. I'm going to act nice to you in front of Kira, but the moment that he's gone, it's fair game." Her eyes danced with pleasure and I had the privilege of being the one it was directed at. I was a little hesitant to say the least. Flay was going to play the nice girl, then when she got the chance-or when we were alone- she was going to be plain old rude Flay again. That was not good for me. I mostly go around avoiding Flay during the day, trying to stay out of her way. But now that she was after my brother, she could show up at any time of the day. She broke my chain of thoughts when she turned forward in the car again, her legs back in front. Her voice came out friendly and I could hear a smile coming on.

"But, don't worry. I don't have some kind of secret agenda at the moment, so you can relax and get in." Flay did have a point-she couldn't' try something now, not with Kira right inside the house. So I took a huge chance and opened the back door, seeing as Ms. nice was in front. I sat down with my legs still outside and placed my crutches on the other side of the car seat. The first thing that I did was put both my feet in, the space a bit cramped at the back for my legs. Meanwhile Flay then fiddled in front and bent down, with her one arm between her legs. She seemed to be searching for something in front of the seat.

"Wait, let me just pull this leaver and move the seat forward for you. You know, so that you can have a little more space back there." Confused and bewildered at her unpredictable words- words I thought I'd never hear come out of her mouth- I caught the redheads gaze. The next moment she smirked and pulled the leaver upwards and the seat suddenly slid backwards with her weight. My broken leg- being so lump and bulky- got stuck under the seat in an uncomfortable way, twisting at a painful angle.

"Ow! Flay move the seat forward!" I tried to pull at my leg while she gradually moved about in front, searching for the leaver again. She acted like the perfect innocent instigator, looking for a way to help me from what was her fault to begin with.

"Flay you're hurting me!" I yelled again and my voice grew all the more stressed, while a small tear burned down my cheek.

"Flay!" The seat jerked forward and before I could utter anything else, arms circled around me and I got pulled from the car, clutching at my leg the moment it got free. I bit at my lips trying to ease the pain as much as I could. When my eyes traveled upwards, I noticed that it was Athrun who had pulled me out from the car. He had dragged me down to the ground with him, half crouching behind me, I halfway between his legs with my one shoulder. It didn't take long before Flay was next to me, putting her hand on my one knee. I flinched away and bumped into Athrun by mistake. He frowned at me.

"I am so sorry, Cagalli." She quickly looked up at Athrun and then to Kira, who I didn't even noticed was standing by the car. He must have been the one who pulled the seat forward.

"I-I can be such a klutz sometimes, I don't know what happened back there." Athrun got up from behind me and sighed, all the while the pain from my leg pounding in my ears.

"You really have to be more careful Flay," he stated offhandedly. Flay nodded before glancing at Kira again.

"I-I know, it was an accident. Can you get up?" She turned to me asking the question and squeezed my leg, a sure sign that I had better answer her. Between the touch of her hand on my broken leg and the thought that she openly injured me, I could only manage to answer her in a miserable soft voice.

"Accidents happen," I said rubbing my cheek clear from any tear stains and continued, "Don't worry about it."

The redhead seemed pleased and her face broke out in a huge smile. She pulled me up and proceeded to dust off some nonexistent dirt from my shirt.

"Thank goodness you're not one of those people who bare a grudge against somebody," Flay started.

"Accident or not, are you really sure you're okay?" I couldn't believe how flawless her acting was.

This wasn't an accident! She did it on purpose and was milking this cow for whatever it was worth.

And the worst of it all?

While I balanced on my one leg, I could see how Kira was starting to favor Flay and everything that she said.

This was Flay testing her boundaries; practicing a few shots.

And the downfall of it all?

I was her target.

**DDD**

It was around mid day when my nerves calmed enough for me to properly concentrate on my schoolwork. The whole incident with Flay this morning had me biting my nails without noticing and I started this annoying habit of looking over my shoulder every few minutes. Only one day and already I felt like it was the end of the whole world. I couldn't carry on like this- and expect to do well in my work. It was decided. If I wanted to walk these halls without the fear of Allster popping up and making me miserable, I had to speak with Kira. He had to know what she said to me this morning. After I got in the car again- this time in the front, because Athrun wanted to be sure nothing could touch me again-I didn't get the opportunity to speak to Kira. When we parked at the school I got out so quickly he couldn't even say goodbye to me, let alone help me out. So here I was, forced to wear track clothes for gym-even though I was incapable of attending any of the lessons-sitting on the bench and watching how people from my register class played some good old dodge ball. Miriallia yelled next to me, clearly showing her distaste when one boy took out a girl from our team. We were playing gender against gender, the ultimate battle of pride. Or so Miriallia had said.

"Block with the ball!" She yelled again, placing her hands in front of her face; almost as if she was holding a ball herself. "It's not rocket science people, just do it." I glanced back at the game when the brunette sighed in frustration. She had her reason that's for sure.

"We could be doing worse," I tried to console her.

"Yeah, but I just don't want to lose to that guy."Curiously I followed Miriallia's eyes as they traveled across the floor to the blonde who had thrown her into the gym pool the other day.

"Elsman?" I questioned. She nodded her head and irritably took some strands from her hair and placed it behind her ear.

"Yeah," she answered curtly. "His name is Dearka. Don't stare too long; you might boost his ego even more." Dearka stood with a few other guys playing dodge ball against the girls. And the way we were doing now spelled disaster for our pride. I took my eyes off of him and paid attention to the person standing next to him.

Bad idea.

Shinn grabbed at a ball that came flying towards him, he smirked, and then threw it back at the girl who at least tried to get out of the way. She misjudged her distance and just when the ball was about to smash into her stomach, a brunette girl blocked it with her own ball. She slammed the offending ball away and just as quickly aimed and hit Shinn square in the gut. Miriallia immediately straightened her back and both of us sat and watched in astonishment at how Shinn fell backwards and hit the ground with a loud thump.

"That's my kind of Girl!"Miriallia screamed across the floor. "Where have you been all this time?" She proceeded to jump up and down on her seat, nearly knocking me on the face. I had to grab one of her arms to calm her down before she really started smacking me.

"Shinn you're out," our teacher called to him from the side and with a small grunt he stood up and stalked off from the gym floor. Too bad he had to come our way. From behind his glowering form I could see the brunette girl smirking before continuing the game. I looked away as best as I could and fiddled with my bag between my legs. He sat down a few feet from me and pulled out a bottle of water to drink from it. Miriallia also peeked at him but not in such a cautious way as I did. He glanced our way and glared at us both, more specifically his gaze lingering on me.

"What?" he snapped and Miriallia scoffed in return.

"No need to be so rude, I was only looking." He turned forward and put the water bottle away.

"I know your geek friend isn't much to look at, but that doesn't mean it's open season with me. So go stare at something else." I froze when he said that but quickly got a hold of myself and saw that Miriallia had stilled as well when she had heard what he said. She seemed taken aback and turned her gaze on me then to Shinn.  
>"Cagalli," the brunette dragged out. She left her words hanging in the air, expectant of me. I frowned. Did she want me to respond to that? Her disappointed look approved of my suspicions and all I could do was stare ahead and do nothing. I just didn't have the courage.<p>

Not today.

Just not now…

But it seems the brunette did.

"You know what, why don't you take a rain check. You're not exactly a portrait yourself," Miriallia finally snapped back a few seconds after our trade of silent words. Her words traveled across the gymfloor and a few people nearer to us stopped playing when we managed to start a small commotion by the bench.

_She spoke up for me_, I thought, looking at her. Shinn frowned at Miriallia and had no problem to add the following:

"Why do you even defend her? It's not like you'll get anything from it," Shinn stated to my discomfort. He gave the brunette a look that clearly spelled his confusion. Why would anyone want to even be with me, let alone be my friend? He wasn't wrong in asking that. But it doesn't mean that it didn't tick Miriallia off that she had to explain herself to him.

"What does it even matter why I defend her? You're not even supposed to talk to her like that-" More people stood still and started listening to our –well Miriallia's – dispute with Shinn. She stood up from the bench and came a bit closer. I was at a loss for words.

"Miriallia wait," I started. My hands went up to grab her arm; she hardly noticed it.

"People are looking. It's alright," I said again.

"No, it's not okay Cagalli."When I looked around I saw the teacher slowly coming closer and just behind him I caught Athrun's gaze. He was one of the people who were playing but had also stopped to see what the commotion was about. Shinn spoke and also stood up. His red eyes traveled to me, clearly ready to burn somebody to pieces.

"Maybe you should listen to the geek and do what she says," he said. I hated how he called me a geek and Miriallia clearly wasn't enjoying it as well.

"Call her that again, and I'll personally-"

"Call her what, a geek?" Shinn threw back at her. Slowly but surely the brunettes arm started shaking from fury. Too many things were happening for my taste. The teacher was very close and almost everyone was looking by now. I couldn't take all the attention, it was too much.

"Miriallia just drop it", I pleaded with her.

"She's right. Why don't listen to the loser?"

That did it.

Miriallia lurched forward, but surprising even myself I jumped up from the bench-ignoring my leg- and tackled Miriallia to the ground before she had a chance to touch him.

"Don't do it!" I yelled at her, latching onto her legs. Shinn also got pulled away before he could try anything while we were on the ground.

"But-"

"No!"I furiously whispered back at her. She frowned at me and I continued scolding her from the ground.

"Don't force me to do something I don't want to do. Let me do this on my own pace." It was a huge step for me to do what I just did. I'm rarely so outspoken during school hours and jumping another girl was hardly my way of doing things. But I just felt so pushed into a corner, that I had no choice but to do something. I didn't want to cause any more trouble today. I held the brunettes gaze and squeezed her legs a little more.

"Just drop it," I whispered to her. She shook her head and looked away from me, a clear sign that she wasn't going to try anything else. Confliction danced around her eyes and hesitantly I let go of her legs and pushed myself up from the ground. I hopped over to my crutches and took them. Miriallia still hadn't gotten up from the ground and I walked over to her. I held my hand out for her to take and waited. She eyed it and sighed.

"You're unbelievable, you know that Cagalli?" She smirked at me and took my offered hand to stand up.

"Why would you not do anything, I don't get that." I wanted to explain to her how I reason things out, but knew that she'd find it ridiculous and try and get me to do something else. Miriallia- I noticed -can't comprehend why I don't stand up for myself, and to be honest sometimes I don't know either. Some days were better than others and today just wasn't one of them. A throat got cleared behind us and immediately we turned around, our teacher glowering at us. Miriallia scratched her head and tried not to meet his gaze.

"Are you both done with your little soap opera now? Because if you are, I'd like you to report for Library duty today during lunch." I bit at my lip and started counting all the times I've gotten into trouble sincestarting at this school. There was the whole drawing fiasco, I got detention, and now I've got Library duty during lunch. That was two punishments during the span of three days! How in the world was I going to survive this year without being expelled? My face nearly paled when I thought about the drawing incident some more. I got detention. I got detention and I have completely forgotten about it! My head suddenly started aching when I decided to ponder on it a little more. Could you get double detention for missing a detention? Miriallia frowned at me when I rubbed at my forehead with closed eyes.

"It's only Library duty, Cagalli-"

"Asuka," our teacher called out over our heads. "You're very quick to walk away, so why don't you turn around and come back, because you'll be joining these girls." That had me opening my eyes and staring back at the teacher. What was he thinking?

There was no way that anything good could come out of this.

**DDD**

Come lunch time Mirrialia and I found ourselves in the library, packing away stacks of books that students had somehow managed to topple off of a bookrack at the back of the room. Luckily Shinn was yet to show his face, so I had some pleasurable moments of peace. We stood between two isles with our backs to the librarian.  
>"So check this, it says here that one out of ten children don't make a success of their lives and could end up being the next guy on the street," Miriallia so kindly informed me with her nose stuck in a book. I turned to her and peeked out from behind the stack of books I was carrying.<p>

"Miriallia you're suppose to work, not pick up every book that I put back." She gave me a sly grin and closed the book with a slight thud.

"The generation of today, they just don't appreciate statistics anymore." I shook my head at her dramatic phrase and placed some of the books in her hands.

"Help me please?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows as well.

"Alright," the brunette sighed and took the rest of the books from me. That allowed me to re-adjust my crutches and watch how she placed them where they belonged. When we were done there we went back to the front desk and saw Lacus coming in through the open doors. She smiled at us and waved.

"News travels fast around this school," Miriallia commented when she reached us. "How did you know where we were?"

"A girl from your class was kind enough to tell me what happened." Lacus turned her gaze on me and looked me up and down.

"She told me about the whole Shinn ordeal; how you were both nearly strangling each other in front of the class."

"Hah! Miss. Goody-goody was sitting on the bench the whole time taking the blow. I was the one halfway down his throat," Miriallia said rather heatedly. You could clearly see that Lacus didn't know what to make of this information and decided to scratch her head instead. I on the other hand wasn't really pleased that she called me a goody-goody person.

"So I was misinformed?" Lacus concluded.

"Kind of," I interjected before Miriallia could say anything else. "We just exchanged some bad words and it turned out a bit nasty," I added innocently, shrugging my shoulders. I wanted to get this conversation over with, not being in the mood to talk about it. From the corner of my eyes I saw Miriallia shaking her head from side to side. She turned around to get some more books behind the reception desk.

"Exchanged some bad words? Honestly I don't know why I even let you stop me from murdering that guy." She turned around and gave me a disapproving stare. Lacus was quick to follow with a surprised expression.

"Wait. You stopped Miriallia from standing up for you? Why?" I rubbed at my nose and looked around the library. Did I have to explain everything to them?

"I appreciate everything that you guys are doing for me, but I just didn't want to cause any more trouble. I… I already have stuff that I need to deal with at the moment. The last thing I need is some guy ruining my day." They both looked at each other and seemed to come to some silent agreement.

"Alright," Miriallia concluded in defeat. "But the moment Shinn tries to jump down your throat, don't expect me to just idly sit by and watch how he does it." I nodded, all too eager to get off of the topic and took the last few books from Miriallia. When I turned around to walk back to our perfectly stacked books, my heart nearly leaped out of its chest when I glimpsed Shinn walking into the Library, coming to our direction. The blonde, Dearka, that Miriallia had spoken of earlier trailed behind him, allowing me to conclude that they were good acquaintances. I pulled on Miriallia's sleeve to get her attention, and when she turned my way I pointed in their direction and scattered to the back of the Library. I felt Lacus's eyes linger on my retreating back and when I quickly looked around I saw that she was shaking her head ever so lightly. It was like I said. I'll deal with them on my own way and if it meant walking away for now then that was what I was going to do. A part of me did however feel bad for leaving them to fend off Shinn and Dearka. When I got back to our stacked books I packed the last remaining ones away and rubbed at my nose when I was done.

"There you are." I jerked slightly , not expecting anyone to call on me so suddenly. I turned around.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Kira smiled at me and asked me to follow him to the front of the library. That was the last thing I wanted to do but I followed none the less.

"I never would have thought I'd get the chance to say this, but you sure know how to start your school year with a bang, don't you?" I couldn't help myself from frowning and when I glanced over to him I saw that the brunette didn't mean it as a compliment. We stopped at one of the vacant tables and I quickly scanned the area. Miriallia stood with Lacus talking to Dearka. He smirked when she glared at him and if it weren't for Lacus standing slightly between them, Miriallia would have had no problem jumping the blonde and pull out his head of curly hair. Shinn was nowhere to be seen and I gave a mental sigh.

"Cagalli? Could you listen to me please?"

"Huh?" A little distracted I met Kira's irritated stare and for the first time in a long time I looked down to avoid his gaze.

"S-sorry. I was just… looking." Unbeknownst to me he shook his head, but continued talking as if he hadn't had to stop to do that.

"What is going on with you? I have never seen you like this before, Cagalli." Anxiousness started working its way into his voice and I couldn't blame Kira for feeling the way he did.

"You don't get detention," he continued, lowering his head to meet my wandering gaze even though I tried really hard not to look at his face.

"You don't get Library duty either and you definitely don't run away from me in the morning." That got my attention and briefly I wandered if now was the right time to tell him about what Flay had said to me at the car this morning.

"I'm-it was just a quibble that broke out between Miriallia and Shinn and I was busy stomping out the flames."

"Miriallia?"Kira questioned.

"A friend," I added for him. "That's all. It's not going to happen again, I promise."

"It better not. At this rate, with the record that you're building for yourself now, you could eventually get suspended, Cagalli. You realize that, right?" Was Kira actually lecturing me on my own redundant behavior? I was flawless when it came to those things and the last thing I needed was for him to come down on my head for a few mistakes.

"Kira, I appreciate your concern, but I'm not a baby," I said. "I can handle a few detentions. It's not going to kill me you know." I wasn't sure how true my words rang, and I was just going to have to find out for myself once I finally got around to attending my detentions. My eyes followed Kira's hand while he lifted it up to rub at his neck. He closed his eyes for a second, giving me the impression that he was pondering on something, then opened them again.

"Look, don't get me wrong. I'm glad you're getting so outspoken again after everything that happened, but you have to be careful." I clutched at my crutches a little more than what was needed and looked away. With everything that was going on at the moment-Shinn, Flay- I wasn't in the right state of mind to continue with the topic that Kira had so subtly let fell between us.

"I know," was all I managed to say. After a few seconds of silence Kira seemed to get the message that I wasn't in the mood to talk about this anymore. I mean, really?

How bad could this detention thing get?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Cagalli you have no idea how bad *Insert evil author laugh here*<strong>

**R&R! I'm on vacation at the moment so I have a bit more time on my hands now. So we'll see what happens- if I'll be able to write another chapter before school starts again. I'm not sure what I want to do at the moment, so I'm going to have to think about scenes that I want to make happen. Again sorry for the long wait!**

**Just to be clear for those that get confused, Flay only hitched a ride with Athrun for the heck of it and because of Kira. She isn't always going to be around and driving with them. **

**Oh and let me know if there is any grammar errors/spelling errors. I hate it when I miss them while proofreading my chapters.**

**Well that's it. **

**Until next time!**

***DevilGilr101***


	7. Of Lies And Whispered Truths

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Of lies and whispered truths **_

_Oh father come back and pick me up_

_Show me love_

_Whisper words of truth_

_Don't lie and keep me close_

_I can't take it anymore_

_**DDD**_

_A Cold wind pricked at my bare cheeks, causing them to be sore and red from the freezing weather. My dress blew with the wind, subtly dancing around my legs. A gray sky stretched colorless above my head, seeming endless to me. People, who I didn't even know, strolled past me, their faces emotionless. They couldn't have cared less how I felt at that moment. My business was nothing to them and so was theirs to me. My surroundings suddenly changed and all the objects within my view shifted away and got replaced by a familiar corner at a local café. When I glanced around myself I saw that the people around me were suddenly frozen in place._

_A great deal of things happened at once._

_The swirling wind stilled and my dress fell into its rightful place. Nothing could be heard; I could only see. Not even a single sound travel through the air. A car pulled up in front and all I did was stand still, unable to move a muscle. A woman with a bright red skirt –the only other color standing out except the gray sky- passed by the car and a man got out. A screeching sensation started forming inside my ears to the point where it hurt my head._

_The sound got worse by the second. _

_Louder. Louder! My surroundings started getting hazy and the concrete road ahead twisted around itself and suddenly broke into a million pieces. The woman vanished and the car drove off, leaving a grey cloud of smoke behind. I had clutched at my head to quell the stinging sensation from my ears; my heart beating irregularly. My legs gave under and I fell onto nothingness._

'_Say you love me,' I mouthed soundlessly with my eyes pressed shut._

'_Always.'_

'_You lie.'_

'_Only when I have to.' _

**DDD**

Something pushed me from the side. When I opened my eyes, seeming confused, Kira smirked at me.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up," the brunette smiled. I frowned and glanced around, noticing that I had fallen asleep during our ride back home with Athrun. Slowly but surely the dream faded to the back of my mind, but not quick enough for Kira to miss my slightly sullen expression.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked and stood back, leaving the car door open for me.

"Uh, yeah," I replied slapping my cheeks lightly to properly wake up.

"Must have been one unpleasant dream for you to wake up with that kind of look on your face?"

I smiled apologetically and grabbed at my crutches.

"Yeah," I mumbled and quickly got out. Kira walked to the back and got our schoolbags out from the trunk. Luckily he didn't prod any further than what I was willing to tell him. Athrun closed his door and glanced at me over the top of the car. The brunette decided that then was as good as any other time to give the bluenette my bag and they walked off to the front door.

"Wait, I can take my bag Kira. Give it to me." I positioned my crutches correctly and hobbled over to them when they stopped at the front door.

"Too late," Kira started. "Besides it's only about five meters. I don't think that Athrun is going to die from that." The one in question snorted in response to what was said.

"Well, when the bag weighs 10 ton, I might just object to that. What the hell did you put in here?" Athrun questioned and jokingly dropped my bag halfway to the floor. Probably to prove his point. The doorknob twisted and we all turned to see my mother coming out.

"Oh," Via frowned and stopped before she accidently bumped into Kira by mistake. She looked around and noticed Athrun standing next to me.

"Afternoon Athrun, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he answered back. Via smiled pleased, then quickly turned her attention on Kira. "I'm going to meet up with a friend of mine but then I'm going to need you to take the car and drive Cagalli to her usual checkup at the doctor." While she was talking I lightly pulled at my bag to get it out of Athrun's hands. I was only listening with one ear. He turned his gaze onto me and rolled his eyes upwards.

"Suit yourself," he mumbled, afterwards letting go of the straps.

"Cagalli's medical documents got transferred to the local doctor in the main street. You know where that is right, Kira?" Via asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah," the brunette dragged a bit. "I'm just kind of swamped with schoolwork. When is this again?"

Via unexpectedly laughed and playfully whacked Kira on his shoulder while continuing.

"When do you ever have schoolwork to complete Kira? You always only do the minimal, so I doubt one hour is going to ruin your schedule." Kira's face fell. Well her words rang true; the brunette barely passed each year.

Why would you say?

"Mom, I'm being serious here. I don't have the time to take Cagalli right now." Via scoffed.

"Don't be so lazy Kira."

There you have it.

I had to admit that the fact that Kira actually refused to take me was unexpected. Whatever happened to helping out a sibling? Pushing that thought away I moved forward and my mom stepped aside for me to enter. My hand grabbed at the doorknob and I pushed the door open.

"I could always take her, "Athrun stated calmly. I froze. Via was quick to object.

"Oh no we couldn't, Athrun! You don't have to go out of your way like that, really." He shook his head slightly and a few strands of hair fell over his eyes.

"I'm not. You said the main road, right? It's on my way home and I can just drop her off there." Via didn't say anything at first, which meant that she was actually considering his proposal. I on the other hand screamed bloody murder inside my head, protesting with my every fiber. I was tired and exhausted- the same thing, I know. I didn't want to sit in the car alone with Athrun and experience an awkward silence that I know was upon me when I decided to do something like that. Say no and let me enter this house in peace mother.

"Well," Via mused. "Alright. If you insist Athrun, I'll just pick her up afterwards then."

She nodded then took out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Athrun.

"The exact address is written on there and the Doctors name you have to ask for. Again thank you for the trouble Athrun."Athrun glanced down at the paper and read it while Via sang her last song.

"Well I'm going now, bye.'

"Right, we'll be off then too," Athrun commented. He pocketed the piece of paper and looked at me expectantly. That was probably my indication to move but for the life of me I just couldn't do it.

"Cagalli," Athrun stressed. "Come on."There was a moment of silence while he took my bag again and dropped it inside around the corner from the door. I wanted to protest but there wasn't really any reason for me to do something like that; I didn't need a schoolbag with me at a doctor's appointment. Athrun turned and went ahead, but not before whispering softly between us.

"I don't bite." I swiveled around and my eyes grew with astonishment.

"I-I'm-I know that." Athrun smirked in return when I struggled to give him a coherent reply. Why did he have to go and say something like that? He went ahead and left me to trail behind him like some lost puppy. Or that's how I imagined myself to look, what with my only chance at a normal afternoon walking inside the house about to 'study'. I got in the passenger seat again and dejectedly closed the door behind me. Athrun turned on the ignition and put the car in gear. We were off in mere seconds, the neighboring homes blurring past me. Usually at times like these I would fiddle with my glasses to entertain myself, but now that I'm hardly wearing them anymore, I couldn't resort to something like that. I glanced down at my leg and the drawings from Miriallia. If you concentrated well enough a foul smell came from the cast. A cell phone went off next to me and for the first time I glanced to my side. Athrun grabbed it and answered when we stopped at an intersection.

"Hi. No it's not, why?" From my side you could barely hear the person speaking from the other line, but it sounded like a woman's voice. The light went green and Athrun pulled away with ease. He continued talking and at the same time I was strangely enough curious to know who was on the other line.

"What. Now, no," Athrun sighed. He suddenly turned his head to me and pulled the phone away from his ear. A shrill voice traveled between us and I decided to keep my mouth shut instead.

"Do me a favor and look under your seat. You'll see there's a wire there; pull it out and give it to me." The voice got louder. I scrambled to do what he asked of me and got a hold of a black wire. Athrun dropped the phone in his lap and changed gears. He took the wire from my hands and plugged the one end into the dashboard of the car. He then connected the phone in his lap to a phone carrier attached to the car. The woman's voiced suddenly screeched across the inside of the vehicle. I slightly flinched and Athrun just shook his head while turning his attention back to the road.

"There! It's on speaker, are you happy now?"

"I'm your mother Athrun. The last thing I want is you driving whit that phone plastered to your ear. You could get in an accident like that." There was a slight pause where I got some time to process what just happened. That was his mom on the phone? She spoke again, all the while Athrun tapping the steering wheel in annoyance.

"And yes… Now I am happy, thank you."

"My pleasure I guess," came his laid-back reply. His voice afterwards slightly changed from blasé to serious.

"Is there something that you need?" I played with the crutches between my legs, all the while also looking at my trousers. They were the usual short, washed out, brown trousers. But for some reason I wanted to pull my nose up in disgust, something that I hardly do. I tugged at the trouser and took a mental note to shave the hair on my legs. They were starting to show.

"Have you gone to the grocers already?"Athrun's mother spoke further, grabbing my attention again.

"No, I'm on my way. I'm just going to drop somebody off at the main road then I'll grab the stuff you need."

"Oh, you're not alone in the car?" she asked. I turned my gaze onto the phone and then to Athrun when he glanced to me. His eyebrows scrunched downward before he replied.

"Um, no. It's Kira's sister, Cagalli."

"A girl?" Was that a problem I wanted to ask, but resorted to putting a few locks of hair behind my ear instead.

"It's only Kira's sister, mother. Her mom asked me for a favor and I said I'd be willing to do it."

"But it's still a girl in your car."

"No it's a boy!" Confused at what he said I turned to Athrun, my hand hanging limp next to my thigh. Was he actually insulting me in front his mother? The woman's voice came out equally as perplexed.

"I'm confused now, you just said that it was a gi-" The bluenette slapped his forehead and drag his hand all the way down his face.

"Mom, I'm joking. Don't you know what sarcasm is?"

"Don't you know what a normal conversation is?"

"Yes, but I choose not to engage in one." All I could do was stare between the phone and Athrun. The way they spoke to one another wasn't something I was used to. I joked with my mother from time to time, but we never kept it through the whole conversation. You could hear that they were snapping at each other, but in an endearing way. Somehow I found it adorable. That very moment something tugged at my stomach, a feeling -that with time spread through my entire body. I got the sense that this wasn't a side Athrun showed much. Or better yet, wasn't scared to show it to people. Maybe not even me? But then why at times would he act like such an arrogant bastard? We took a small turn and joined the main road. Roughly one kilometer ahead the clinic's sign stood proudly above the building's roof.

"I want to talk to her!" Athrun's mother suddenly declared. She left no room for argument and quickly dived into a conversation-that felt like an interrogation to me instead.

"What color is you hair?" I frowned but answered anyway.

"Blonde, I guess?" What does my hair color have to do with anything?

"You guess?" came her reply. "So you're not sure what color your hair is?" Athrun sniggered next to me and pulled in at the building.

"No, I-I'm sure I know what my hair color is."

"So you do know. Then why didn't you just tell me?" Was this woman death?

"But I did tell you."

"No that was a guess. Are you sure you're blonde?" We came to a stop and Athrun kept the car idling. I glanced to him and then back to the phone. He had a smirk on his face, and amusement danced around in his eyes. I didn't find this funny at all.

"How old are you?" came her next question. It caught me a little off guard. Why would she want to know my age? Her questions were irrelevant.

"S-seventeen," I choked back at her.

"Is that a guess or a fact?" Athrun laughed next to me and I was ready to tell this woman that I at least knew my own age, but Athrun cut me off.

"Mom, okay just stop already. We have to go now, I'll see you at home." There was a pause then the line went dead. What the hell? If there was ever a time to be confused it was now. Nothing about this woman made sense. And I didn't understand why Athrun kept on laughing through it all. We got out and Athrun led the way while I followed behind him. We entered the building and walked over to the receptionist. A woman in her late thirties glanced up from the screen her face was plastered to and smiled at us.  
>"Appointment?"she asked me. I nodded and Athrun gave her the paper my mother had given him. The woman glanced at it and then looked up my details on their database.<p>

"Cagalli Yula. Yes it's here, you may go in. It's room 201 on your left." I nodded my head again and stepped away from the counter. Athrun turned around and sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby. I frowned and asked:

"Aren't you going now?" He glanced up at me and shook his head.

"No. Do you have a problem with the fact that I'm staying?" I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about this at the moment. Athrun was in a relatively good mood I noticed and for a moment I wondered when it all was going to stop. Hence why I'm a little surprised- I guess you could call it that- that Athrun's staying when he has no need to do so.

"No," I eventually answered and turned around before I was forced to say anything else to him. I went down the hall on my left and entered at room 201 just as the receptionist had instructed me to do.

A man with graying hair looked up and smiled at me.

"Why hello there. Please take a seat on the bed." He motioned to the middle of the room and once I was seated gave me a once over. He held some documents in his hands that I presumed where mine. About half an hour later I wobbled out of the room with a brand new cast and smelling like a normal person again. The good news was that I had about two weeks left until the cast came off and I was set to walk on my own again. When I turned the corner I couldn't seem to keep a smile off of my face. My leg was healing at a fast rate and I was excited about it.

"Oh, wow. I didn't smell you before I saw you. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am. For me that is." I shook my head and ignored the bluenette when I walked pass him. Athrun smirked and followed me outside. I knew he was bound to start pestering me with his other half. It was only a matter of time. A tune went off in my left pocket and for a few second I didn't even recognized my own ringtone. Athrun stopped and looked expectantly at me.

"Are you going to get that?" he asked and glanced down to my leg. I had completely forgotten that my mother had given me a spare phone the other day. Apparently getting a hold of me was getting difficult for her and I needed some form of communication with me. I quickly scrambled to place my one crutch in my other hand and accidently dropped it on the ground while slipping my hand out of its loop. The phone kept on ringing.

"Shoot," I said and bent down to grab my crutch from the ground. Athrun shook his head at my clumsiness and stepped closer to me. When I had managed to straightened myself I found that he was suddenly in front of me. My heart jumped and I was rendered speechless.

"Um." He slipped his hand into my front pocket and if it weren't for my crutches my legs wouldn't have been strong enough to hold me. He flipped the phone open while looking me in the eye.

"Cagalli's phone. Who is this?" I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment and turned my head away. I don't know why his action affected me so much. All he did was take out the phone for me and answer it. And besides, it could have been worse; it could have been in my back pocket.

"Mrs. Yula, yes she's here with me." That caught my interest. I had no choice but to turn my attention back to him again.

"Alright I'll tell her. No it's no problem at all." What was no problem at all? He shut the phone after the line went dead and held it out to me again. I quickly took it and placed it in my pocket again.

"Thanks," I managed to say without stuttering. "What did my mother say to you?"

"She can't come get you yet and asked if you could come with me for the time being." My face fell and Athrun didn't look too pleased with my reaction.

"Well now I at least know how you feel about it. I could always leave you here and then Mrs. Yula can come get you later."

"You got her surname wrong. It's not Yula," I suddenly blurted out. He frowned at me and I figured it wouldn't hurt to elaborate on the matter.

"Her surname is actually Hibiki. I'm the only Yula," I shrugged when the gears seemed to start working in his head.

"Why?" He turned around and I fell into step with him. I didn't answer him immediately and after a while when we got into the car he still seemed interested in my answer. I glanced down at my cast.

The white color gleamed back at me, untainted and pure. It was only a matter of time before the cast got dirty again. When I glanced up and answered him, Athrun only seemed to be even more confused.

"It's a long story," I mumbled.

Nothing was said after that and we only drove on in silence. It's been a while since I've thought of the events that happened a few years ago. And when the pain in my chest didn't stop aching I realized that until this day I was still hurting inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edit: I fixed a problem at the end of the chapter. There were some words missing when Athrun spoke on the phone with Cagalli's mother. Not even I knew what was missing until I figured it out. *That is just sad...*<strong>_

_**A shout out to *Lomesa * for editing the first part of the chapter! I couldn't wait so I just had to post the second part; your help is very much appreciated. **_

_**I believe you all want to kill me for taking so long to write the next chapter. I've been swamped with school work and just finished with my record exam yesterday. Now all that's left for me is the November exams and I am done with school! Anyway. I know there is only one scene in this chapter and it's kind of long. I was going to put in another scene with Cagalli at Athrun's house, but decided to not do it. I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and I appreciate them! It's always so fun to read them. The ball of the story is slowly but surely getting on the move and things are going to be revealed piece by piece. My-uh- mystery skills aren't that good, so you guys probably already figured out the plot of the story XD**_

_***DevilGirl101***_


	8. Knocking on the door of my old self

**Brace yourself. First off thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. what I did notice was that most of them were mixed feelings about the characters and how they're 'out of character'. I'd just like you all to keep in mind that this is an Au story. Also that usually my mood tends to spill over into the character that I'm writing. Then another thing; as I mentioned before Cagalli is changing with time and I hope that how I write scenarios that that is how you guys are seeing it and noticing it.**

**Anyway that's my tune for the day.**

**I don't own GS/GSD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

**Knocking on the door of the old me**

"Please will you explain to me how it is that it took you two weeks to show up for detention? I have to say this is a first."There was a silent pause before he continued with an amused tone in his voice. "Especially for you of all people, Cagalli?" I glanced to my side then to the front where a rather amused Mu la Flaga sat behind his desk. In front of him lay the register of students that were meant to show up for detention today but hadn't. Regrettably my name was circled in bright red and marked as absent; that is about fourteen times in a row. He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair and all I could do was stare at him knowing that I had no valid explanation to get me out of the mess I had created for myself.

Now to be perfectly honest I had really forgotten about my sessions that waited for me in the afternoon. My history of flawless academic attendance and squeaky clean manners left me thinking that I was fine. One would easily forget an offense if you walked in my shoes. I never did anything wrong. But it seems that I'm starting to make a name for myself in this school and that's not how I know myself to be. Mu sighed when I refused to answer him then turned to my right.

"And why are you here Ms. Haww? I don't recall seeing your name on the list." Miriallia gave a nervous laugh and lightly rubbed at her neck. I tried to shake her but the brunette refused and said she wanted to come for moral support. Miriallia reckoned that if I skipped detention two weeks in a row I would never make it out alive and that she was going in with me to recover my corpse afterwards. She sure had a way with words. The door opened and to my surprise Shinn stepped in and came forward.

"We'll Shinn, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." He didn't seem pleased at all and thought it good to ignore all of us except Mu.  
>"Miriallia would you please leave. We are not here to punish you," Mu added. I caught Miriallia's gaze and she shook her head regrettably.<p>

'Sorry,' she mouthed to me and turned around. I gave her a small smile and turned my attention back to Mu. The door closed behind us and Mu immediately sprang away with our punishments.

"Shinn, you having an even worse attendance record than Ms. Yula, will stay an hour later than planned."

"What?!" Shinn exploded then quickly looked between me and Mu. "You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. And I will." He got up and started putting on his jacket. We waited for him in silence; well I did. Shinn thought it good to voice his displeasure the entire time. Mu's only response was to open the door and wait for us to follow him.

"You can try all you want Asuka, but I'm not going to budge. Come on lets go."The raving boy went first with his cheeks puffed and for a moment I actually wanted to laugh at the scene unfolding in front of me. He sure knew how to throw his toys around. For a moment I almost forgot how awful he could be. When I walked passed Mu he stopped me and glanced down at my leg. He smirked, then closed the door and took the lead.

"Nice to have you back among the normal people again, Yula." My chest started feeling fuzzy inside from his comment. For the first time since yesterday somebody else except Lacus or Miriallia noticed that my cast was off and I was walking again. I wasn't running any marathons as of yet, but it still felt great to have that thing removed. There were two kinds of happiness I was experiencing at the moment. One of them was that my leg healed and I didn't have to walk around in crutches anymore and the second part was that it was one less thing somebody could use against me to hurt me.

After a while we stopped at a door that read 'Janitor closet' and Mu went in to grab a few supplies. Shinn took the time to glare at me and when he was about to open his mouth Mu came out.

"Right. Take these with you and go to the cafeteria." That was meant for me. Mu gave me a bucket and cloth.

"Fill these up with water and wash the tables and chairs, then sweep the floor. When you're done with that you can leave." He turned to a smirking Shinn and handed him a bucket and cloth as well.

"You can stop smiling because you'll be using these to clean all the toilets in the school." His face immediately fell and I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop a laugh from escaping. It seemed luck was on my side today. With that Mu left and I made haste. I wasn't going to stick around for Shinn to blow his top and use me as target practice. When walking down the corridors I noticed that the school almost seemed eerie late in the afternoons. I came to the entrance and opened the double doors with a bit of a struggle. When I looked around the room I could only sigh. The place was a mess and I had to clean it. Food wrappers littered the floor everywhere and some of the tables had some leftover food still placed on them. Clearing my mind I set myself to work and started by cleaning all the tables first then wiping down all the chairs. About an hour later I stopped and went into the kitchen to grab a broom. When I came back out I almost got a heart attack when something clattered to the floor near the main entrance of the cafeteria. The sound of people whispering desperately reached my ear and not being able to resist temptation I had to go see what was happening. With my broom clutched securely in my hand I crept forward until I could peek around the corner into the corridor. Two people stood near the left wall.

"You know how things are with me, Sai! I really need you to stop following me around already." With it being rather late already I couldn't clearly see who it was. Knowing that I was threading a thin line with meddling into affairs that weren't mine, I took another step forward. Burning red hair danced in front of my eyes and then next the chic, classy clothes of Flay.

Crap.

Why didn't I recognize her voice?! With the realization that she might see me I took a step back.

But not fast enough for me to see the guy- Sai I presume-lower his head and kiss her on the lips. From pure astonishment I accidentally whacked a part of the broom against the wall next to me. The loud noise made them jump apart. It only took Flay one second to realize that it was me and before I could react she came forward and grabbed both my hands, the action making me stumble slightly. The broom I held clattered to the ground, the sound traveling down the corridor.

"What did you see?"Her voice came out half whispered but if you listened carefully you could notice tones of distress. The grip on my hands tightened when I didn't answer her immediately.

"Well?" she questioned again this time a bit louder. Sai thought it good to come forward at that moment.

"Don't worry about it Flay, I'm sure she saw nothing." The moment Sai opened his mouth Kira's face flashed before my eyes and guilt settled into my stomach; and I wasn't even the one doing the deed.

"What happened about your confession at the car the other week?" I suddenly blurted out to her. "Is Kira not your interest anymore? I highly doubt kissing another guy is anyway to start a relationship with someone, Flay." The look I got from the redhead shouted the end of my life. I knew that with the statement I had made it would make her blow her top. It's been about one week since Kira and Flay have started doing this thing they call enjoying each other's company and visiting each other in the afternoons. They're not dating because according to Kira they're taking things slow.

"I swear if you say anything to Kira I'll-"

"You'll what?" The question took her by surprise and with that I pulled my hands free and took a step back.

"You don't honestly think that I'll keep shut about this do you? Kira is my brother and I'm not going to keep this from him." Watching Flay looking at me with that incredulous expression on her face gave me hope that there was still a chance for me to be better than her.; to be able to ignore her harassments and put them behind me as nothing but a girl seeking attention and not getting it. When I opted to walk past her she grabbed my arm and roughly turned me to her.

"I'm telling you right now. If you mention one thing to Kira I'm going to make your life a living hell, Yula." The grip she had on me tightened to prove her point. Up until now I had kept myself rather calm during the conversation but I couldn't take it anymore. My face hardened and I made my stance square to match my stubborn voice.

"Then go ahead!" What could possibly be worse that how she was treating me already? Sai hesitated but then voiced his concerns before prodding Flay to follow him.

"Alright, Flay. I think she understands. Come on lets go already." He placed one hand on her shoulder but she wouldn't have it. Flay shrugged off his gesture and without warning lifted up her free hand and aimed for my cheek. The sudden retaliation took me by surprise and all I could do was flinch as much as the hold she had on me allowed. I gasped when an arm snaked around my upper body and pulled me back into someone's chest. She missed my cheek with a few centimeters and got her hand logged instead.

"Have you lost your mind, Flay?!What do you think you're doing?" Still a little dazed from it all my eyes wandered upwards and met the irate gaze of Athrun. He had her hand gripped tightly within his own and the other clutched around me. Flay didn't spare him any of her anger and glared at him.

"Let go of my arm Athrun," she spoke through her teeth. The tone she used confused me and what puzzled me the most was that she didn't think twice about lashing out at Athrun. With the way Kira and Athrun had been bonding during the last two weeks, you could practically call Athrun Kira's best friend. Wasn't she supposed to stay in his good books if she wanted to be with Kira? Surely she knew that he could rat her out?

The hold Athrun had on me loosened a bit but he didn't remove his arm.

"Sai, would you mind taking you girlfriend and leaving please. I don't take kindly to people doing irrational things." Slowly Athrun dropped the redhead's arm and kept his stance. Sai nodded and grabbed one of Flay's hands and forcefully dragged her away. He didn't seem pleased with her behavior either and when they turned the corner you could hear an argument coming along.

Silence followed where I stopped for a moment to wrap my mind around what just happened. I started noticing my irregular heartbeat and my legs slightly quivering. My hands thought it good to join in on the chorus and without meaning to, a tear ran down my face like an escapee. I drew in an uneven breath; the sudden realization that I almost got openly abused finally sinking in.

"I'm sorry," breathed out and placed a hand on the arm around me, intending to step away. "Flay is never that outspoken." Athrun would have nothing of it and kept it there, slightly tightening it again.

"You have every right to be a little emotional, Cagalli. If you feel you need to take a breather then do it. Don't keep it inside." His voice vibrated against my back, reminding me again how close we were.

"I never thought that she would react in such a way." Athrun didn't say anything; only kept on supporting me.

Another tear escaped down my face and with one hand still on his arm I could only be still and try to compose myself in front of him.

**DDD**

_I giggled and dove behind our living room couch, bottling over from pure happiness. Gigantic, jagged hands suddenly encircled around my tiny waist and lifted me up into the air. A laugh escaped my mouth and I tried to squirm away as I was placed over his back._

"_No fair!" I screamed gleefully, pounding with my hands on his back. "You're bigger than I am, I want a rematch."_

"_No can do kiddo." He laughed and quickly went to the middle of the room and I realized what was about to happen next wasn't going to be good for my stomach. _

"_No!" I screeched but was too late. The next thing I knew I was twirled around and around, my head spinning too fast for me to properly respond._

"_The twister of doom!" I heard his voice vibrate against my stomach. We both laughed and I pleaded with him to stop and put me down._

_I was ignored and the playful torture continued._

_**DDD**_

"I love it. I think that this is the look we've been searching for, don't you think Kira?"Miriallia spoke while turning away from me. Lacus sat on a separate chair to my left, practically drowning in articles that weren't even hers to begin with. We all expectantly glanced to the brunette and awaited his response. All we got was a grunt in reply followed by a magazine placed over his face where he laid on the couch. Kira's indifference showcased what I was feeling at the moment. I sighed and envied the fact that he wasn't the one being tortured.

"Why am I here again?" he mumbled from under the magazine.

"Because dear lovable brother of Cagalli, we need your opinion on this delicate matter as well," Miriallia replied. She glanced over at Lacus while continuing. "Well that and for other reasons as well." Lacus gave an inaudible cough and quickly looked away in mortification. When I glanced back at Miriallia I saw her smirk in response.

What was that all about?

She then abruptly took the magazine from Kira's face and whacked him with it.

"Would you get off your lazy bum and give us your opinion already!" The mistreatment continued until Kira got upright, all the while chuckling and lifting his hands up for protection.

"Alright! I'm up and I'll give you my opinion on this matter." Pleased with herself Miriallia turned back to me and continued inspecting my newfound style. I could only shake my head in amusement. Nothing could ever explain how grateful I was that Kira had taken so easily to my new friends. Their childish banter every now and then took me by surprise and could become a handful at times, but I prefer that over false smiles and awkward conversations any day.

Kira kept still while he glanced at me and after a moment a small smile broke out on his face.

"Like a diamond in the rough." His comment confused everyone but me. I knew what he was talking about but chose to ignore it.

I glanced to the mirror on my right and looked at myself again. Lacus, surprisingly enough, was the one to suggest that I freshen up my wardrobe a bit. According to her my mind-set had already started changing since the first day I had met her and my attire was supposed to keep up with it.

"I like the v-neck and how the shirt tightens around the waist with an A-line going out at the bottom. The jeans are a nice touch too," Miriallia sprung on us all of the sudden. When neither Kira nor I replied to her foreign words, Lacus couldn't help but laugh aloud and stand up from the chair she sat on.

"What she's trying to say is you look good Cagalli." She stopped next to me and smiled. "It's delicate but the jean breaks the pattern a bit; like having comfort but with some class thrown in there."

Kira snorted from the couch.

"It had better look good; I'm paying for that." A chuckle escaped my lips and I could only shake my head.

"Yeah, with moms' credit card." We all laughed at that and I took the moment to go back into the cubicle. When the door shut behind me I took a moment to glance in the mirror again. I did look different that's for sure. The shirt I wore was stylish and the fabric paper-thin, eliciting the feel of a smart-casual look. My only hiccup with it all was the fact that I didn't feel all that different as Lacus had stated.

When I stared at the person in the mirror all I saw was the remains of my old self being scrapped open again. I guess you could call it an old habit just coming back; it's always been there. It just hasn't been shown as much. This 'fresh' look required a spontaneous and cheerful person to be clothed in them and I wasn't quite ready to fill those shoes yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where I want to stop it. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought of the whole AthrunCagalli scene. I was a bit hesitant to put it in there.**

**Let me know if there is any grammar errors!**

**R&R**


	9. If Only I Didn't See

_One of the most challenging things in life is not being the girl who does the cheating, but being the one who knows, doesn't do anything about it and goes along with it. _

_**Chapter 9**_

_**If only I didn't see**_

I had that dream again.

But this time the woman stayed behind. Her red skirt had paled in comparison to how it was in the previous dream. She turned to me and smiled, then while I was immobilized she came closer and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't make out her face; shadows from the grey sky above casting across her features and perfectly hiding them from me. At first the kiss was pleasant but then with time it burned and started to itch uncomfortably. That's where it stopped and I woke up feeling sick to my stomach from dreaming about _her_. I turned around in my bed and checked the time on the alarm sitting snugly on my bedside- table. It was barely passed 6am on a Saturday morning. I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon and pushed up from the bed. The room was dark and with my blinds closed I wasn't sure how the weather looked outside.

I could feel myself growing restless about the dream and the urge to let my mind wander back grew with every second that passed. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and got up from the bed, opening my door. The hallway was empty; to be expected of course. Slowly as to not wake anyone I trotted down to our study and opened the door. Once inside I closed it and flicked the light on; scanning the area for what it was that I supposedly was looking for. I opened one of our closet doors and spotted the stepladder that we use for things stored where we can't reach them by hand. My eyes traveled upwards to a cabinet far above my head and without thinking twice about it I place the ladder directly in front of it and carefully climbed up the steps. What met me at the top was a cabinet filled with boxes and old belongings. One shoebox in particular stood out instantly; my mind not being able to forget the familiarity of it. I reached out to it, grabbed the box and carefully got down from the stepladder. My hands itched to get the lid off and in a second I was on the ground, opening the container for what felt like the millionth time. Inside I pulled out a folder and dunked the contents out on the floor. Photo's scattered everywhere and sighing I started flipping all of them upright. I don't know what pushed me to dig so deep and unearth things-memories- that I knew would hurt to look at.

Was it the dream? Did it cause me to be restless again? Is it because the old me came knocking again? I find myself thinking of _him_ all the more- more than what I would like to. _For an entire year I've tried to forget you and even partly succeeded at it. Yet even now I struggle._ One photo in particular caught my eye and without a hint of hesitation I picked it up and stared at the man in it. A part of me wanted to smile and another part of me wanted to tear the photo up from frustration.

_Dad._

I wonder what you're doing right now?

The door behind me suddenly opened and in a fright I dropped the photo. Kira stepped in with a grin plastered to his face. What was he doing up this early?

"Do you always sneak around the house this time of the morning?" He quickly scanned the room and then his eyes fell to some of the photo's scattered on the ground around me. I desperately wanted to push them behind me and away from his gaze but knew that it was pointless. Kira knew the contents of that box just as well as I did.

"What are you doing?" He stepped forward and with a frown on his face bent down and picked up one of the photo's. He gazed at it and then after a bit of silence his jaw tightened slightly.

"I thought we all agreed to let this go," he stated and turned to stare at me. "You said that you'd let it go and forget." He got up and flicked the photo to the ground where he deemed it belonged.

"I was only looking at them," was all I could manage to say to him.

"Looking leads to one thing and then before you know it an entire can of unwanted beans are spilled everywhere, Cagalli. Have you forgotten what we've been through?" I got up from the ground and walked up to him. If there was one thing I'd never forget, it was what I had to go through because of that man.

"I haven't forgotten!" I retaliated, my voice growing slightly louder. "How could I? I just can't help but wonder about him sometimes, he is my dad after all."

"And he's mine as well but you don't see me going through photos of him in the middle of the morning." Kira shook his head in disapproval and turned around about to head out the door.

"If I were you I'd put those away; better yet just burn them already." That was the last straw. What I did with my time had nothing to do with him. If I wanted to look at old memories again-memories of him- then that was what I was going to do, and Kira had no say in it.

"Stop it. Just stop telling what to do and how it is that I should be disposing of these!" My hands gestured to the shoebox on the ground and not wanting to give Kira a chance to speak, I continued.

"Your anger is your anger. If you don't want anything to do with him then fine, but don't expect me to do the same! You can keep your distance but frankly I don't think I want to." My angered gaze was met with a small glare that I'd never thought would come from Kira of all people. I knew that he was in the same boat as me from the start, but he had to understand that as of late I've been thinking; wondering about him; remembering things from the past- good and bad things-that still run through my mind as much as I try to deny them.

"Do what you want then," was all he said to me before leaving the room not bothering to close the door behind him. I couldn't help but feel guilt pushing down on my gut and decided to do the right thing and try and mend things over between us. I quickly followed him out, not even bothering to switch the light off on the way out. He walked down the hallway and pushed the bathroom door open. I frowned.

"Are you going somewhere?"I asked. The air was thick between us and I'll admit I wasn't used to it.

"Yes as a matter of a fact I am, with Flay. Now could you leave me alone already?" He closed the door before I could reply and locked it without a second thought. With nothing else to do but wait for him to finish cleaning up, I walked down to the living room and sat down on the couch. If our quibbling was anything to go by, telling Kira about Flay and her other half would only cause a full-out fight in the end. I hadn't gotten around to it because of how Flay had threatened me and because Kira was still my brother. Why would you want to be the one to ruin somebody's relationship? Well in their case the beginning of one.

Truth be told I was stuck between two walls; my brothers happiness and the wrath of Flay. About half an hour ticked by before Kira appeared at the foot of the staircase dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He ignored me and continued into the kitchen, much to my irritation. I had made up my mind and was going to tell him what I knew. He had to know that Flay wasn't the girl that he thought she was. I just can't stand around anymore and do nothing about it. I entered the kitchen and almost immediately Kira threw his head backwards in frustration when he saw me.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. I'm trying to vent in silence here and you're not exactly making that easy for me." I ignored his comment and dove right into the deep end. I had to get the situation out in the open.

"You said that you were meeting up with Flay today. Are you two officially together now?" He opened the fridge and pulled out a milk container. His whole posture was stiff and uptight because we quibbled earlier. I knew it wasn't as much the fighting that made him angry, but what we fought about. He closed the fridge door harder than what was needed and turned to me.

"Yes," he stressed. "I guess you could say we're together. Why are you even asking me this? You know that I've been hanging out with her for a while now." I took a breath in and just let it all out.

"It's because I don't want to tell you something and then when it turns out your not together that it would potentially ruin a future relationship." Kira frowned at what I said and I could tell he didn't quit understand where I was coming from.  
>"What? Future relationship? What are you talking about, Cagalli?"<p>

"What I mean is that there is something that you need to know and I have to tell you." The doorbell suddenly rang and the brunette pulled out his phone, probably to check the time. My heartbeat quickened a bit. He turned around intent on walking out the door.

"Look, can't this wait a few hours?" I grabbed his arm and slightly pulled him to a stop.

"Please don't go with her Kira."

"And why not?" He pulled his arm away and waited for me to answer him. When I didn't say anything at first the brunette decided I was wasting his time and walked away.

"W-wait. Kira."

"What?!" He suddenly shouted at me. And that's when it slipped out.

"Flay isn't being honest with you Kira. She's still in a relationship with somebody else!" He stilled.

"I saw them at school the other day and she threatened me ; she said that if I told you anything my life would be a living hell from here on out. I'm sorry but I can't just keep my mouth shut about this anymore!" The doorbell rang again and we both turned to it. Kira shook his head and drew a hand through his hair.

"Okay this has got to stop!" That took me by surprise. "Flay didn't threaten you, because that's not the way she is."

"How would you know?! She's always this goody two shoe when she's around you and then right when you turn your back-"

"Why now!" I stopped screaming at him, puzzled at what he retorted. A door upstairs opened and then footsteps started pounding down the stairs. I frowned when Kira continued and afterwards realized we weren't just fighting about Flay anymore. He was just using her as a cover now.

"Why do you have to bring things up that should be left well alone. Why can't you just accept things and get over them! You've always been this way, feeling sorry for yourself then blaming others for the way that you turned out." I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him. He knew that because of certain circumstances I changed-maybe not for the better, but I did.

"Because it is partly other people's fault that I am the way I am too!"

"Then do something about it!" I stilled. Via came around the corner and just then tears of betrayal sprung to my eyes.

"What is going on here?! Why in the world are you screaming like this?" She looked at Kira and then her gaze fell on my tears. She hesitated before continuing, confusion evident in her voice.

"Cagalli?"

"You're supposed to have my back!" I shouted for one last good measure. "You promised, remember?" I didn't know what to make of Kira's assessment. Had he been feeling like this from the start? It pained me when he wasn't willing to meet my gaze and thought it better not to respond. With that I took off and rushed to the front door.

"Cagalli?!" Via called after me, but I ignored her. I grabbed a jacket on the way and with my heart still racing from the argument I pushed the front door open, took off down the road and didn't look back once.

**DDD**

Because of my past and the experiences I've had to endure you'd think that I'd have learned my lesson by now. The saying 'Playing with fire will get you burned' rang true in so many ways when applied to me. I was the type of person, that no matter how hard you pushed me down and tried to stop me, would just brush it off as nothing and try again. A trait of mine I guess. Something I wish I never had.

A chilly wind blew about, making me regret running out of the house with just a jacket and a pair of pajama-shorts. At the very least I could have put some shoes on, but no. my emotions were all over the place and I'll admit that I was a bit rash in everything that I did and said. Never had I felt so angered, confused-adrenalin rushing through my veins- at my brother. I pulled my legs up as close to my chest as possible, hoping that the action might comfort me a little more. The hard bench I sat on didn't help the situation I was in either. People probably thought me strange sitting alone, barefoot and tear streaks still evident on my cheeks. I myself felt rather stupid, my guts faltering greatly and my pride too big for me to swallow and go home. All this time I thought I had all my emotions and thoughts under control; that I was able to shut my other half out and ignore her.

Yet…

I guess some memories are just too real to ignore. I pressed my forehead against my knees, blinking to keep me from bawling my eyes out again. I hated feeling so miserable and emotional.

"Um…Cagalli?" My head immediately snapped up and my line of sight got blocked by a pink head of hair that frowned down at me.

"Lacus!" I quickly bolted up from the bench and almost tripped in the process, staggering as I tried to get my footing.

"What –what are you doing here?" I asked. She gave me a once over and then her eyes drifted up to my face, lingering on my red cheeks. My hand flew up to wipe them clean but she stopped me by grabbing my hand and taking it away from my face.

"I was going to buy some groceries for my dad. It's a good thing I didn't say no to him, because then I wouldn't have found you here." She let go of my hand and pulled out a handkerchief from her back pocket.

"Here," she said and placed the cloth in my hand. "Use this instead." A moment passed where she gave me a minute to straighten myself out and try and look presentable.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked after I gave the cloth back to her. "Knowing you, you wouldn't have told anybody about this, that is if I hadn't found you." I couldn't argue with Lacus, she was right. I probably would have just gone on home and tried to sort through the mess I created on my own. She sighed then pulled me towards the bench.

"Sit," she instructed but I was quick to worm myself out of her grasp.

"I'm fine; there is absolutely nothing to worry about." Lacus proceeded to sit down herself and looked up at me.

"Nothing to worry about", Lacus frowned. "Cagalli, you were sitting on a park bench crying, the stains on your cheeks evident of that, and you're telling me not to worry. Clearly you're upset and I'm asking you to tell me what's wrong." The way her eyes pleaded at me to tell her what was going on had me confused even more. Should I tell her? Would she even understand where it is that I'm coming from? There were so many things I had to keep in mind when it came to the situation that I was in and how I conveyed it to other people. The problem was I've never told anyone the truth before. I've never known where to begin. I opened my mouth to say something but I just couldn't muster any kind of sound at all. Lacus then stood up and brushed herself off. She gave me a faint smile and held both her hands in front of her while she spoke.

"I know we haven't been friends for a long while now and with that said I understand if you don't want to tell me. I can't force you to do it either; that wouldn't be right of me." She stepped forward and gave me a light hug then pulled away.

"All I can say is hope that whatever it is you work things out." Her words pulled at my heart and for reasons unbeknownst to me I felt horrible about not having enough trust in Lacus to tell her. She turned around and started walking away from me. Every step she took felt like a chance slipping from my grasp at becoming more than just friends; at really getting to know each other. Lacus may not have shown it entirely, but she felt hurt because I didn't want to convey in her. A second passed, then another and another. No, I couldn't let this chance slip away. With my mind made up, I took a breath in and blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"My dad!"

Lacus stopped then turned around to look at me. "Kira- Kira and I had a fight about my dad!" My mind was working on overdrive and without any hesitation I spilled everything out that came to mind. Lacus slowly walked back to me with a subtle expression of happiness on her face.

"I don't know where he is now and Kira is mad because I want to see him again. But he thinks it's ludicrous after what my dad did and he just wants me to leave things the way they are, but I can't. I just can't!" My heart raced a mile a minute and my breath slowly but surely started to rival it.

"My dad, he-he is good man." She stopped in front of me and placed a hand of my cheek and wiped unnoticed tears away.

"Slow down, Cagalli. You keep mentioning your father and things that he did. What happened?" she inquired softly. I chuckled and couldn't help but smile and respond with a bit of resentment in my voice.

"My father never used to be an abusive man, Lacus. But I guess that all changed when I was born."

**DDD**

The dotted ball flew through the air then bounced a few times on the grass before being slammed against a net. A chorus of pleased cheers rang through the air and a few of my classmates ran around like mad people, celebrating their first goal for the period. Miriallia chortled next to me and spoke with a bit of pity in her voice.

"It's official, we girls suck at sports. We only have about ten minutes left in this period and the girls are happy about that lousy goal. I don't even know how they managed to get the ball to go between the two poles, let alone how the boys missed that."

"You're rather negative today," I commented. "It's at least a goal won through teamwork and playing fairly. Unlike some people," I stated then glanced down to a beautifully laminated red card resting in the brunettes lap. Miriallia smirked at me then glanced back to the field.

"My foot slipped while I was trying to save our team from being humiliated again after the boys scored their fourth goal."

"Yes, but three times in a row," I offhandedly slipped passed her. "Not to mention the convenience that it so happens to be Dearka you tripped every time." Miriallia sighed in content with what I said and placed her hands behind her head, resting on them.

"He was in my way. I couldn't help that." Her comment brought a smile to my lips and with a last glance at her relaxed posture I dropped the conversation knowing that Miriallia was never going to directly admit she tripped Dearka on purpose. A few seconds ticked by before the brunette was called back to the field again. I was instructed by the teacher to sit back for now and let my foot heal properly. According to him kicking around balls and running around on the field was not the right way to recover.

So here I sat on the bleachers next to the soccer field, a clear Monday sky looming over head, healing my cast-free leg in the sizzling sun rays. I glanced up to the skies, letting my mind drift a bit. A hand took hold of my shoulder and with a slight scare I jerked upward.

"Sorry," Athrun stated then took a seat next to me. "I didn't mean to scare you like that." He took out a bottle of water and chugged it down while I watched him with a racing heart. We haven't seen each other in a while after what happened with Flay and myself. Just thinking about how Athrun hugged me in the hall had my face flushing all over again. When he finished the bottle off I quickly faced forward hoping that my blush wouldn't be seen.

"By the way this morning you weren't with Kira when I came to pick you guys up. In fact Kira seemed a little peeved about something." He leaned a bit forward to meet my gaze. I could only rub at my nose a bit and scratch the back of my head afterwards.

"Kira and I aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment," was all I managed to say. I wasn't sure how to phrase my sentences and explain to Athrun what had happened. The only person I had spoken to thus far was Lacus. I didn't think Athrun had to know of my father's abusive sleight just yet.

"Was it about Flay?" he enquired again. His enquiry was spot on. I nodded but added a bit more information to clear things up a little better.

"Yes, that and other matters. Kira wasn't happy that I accused his girlfriend of cheating on him. That and kind of hinting that she's two-faced." The bluenette couldn't help but laugh at that and a small smile broke out on my face as well. Although in my case it wasn't a laughing matter, I couldn't help but smile too at the predicament I found myself in. Kira's been avoiding me completely, even to such an extent that it forced me to walk to school this morning. My mother still doesn't know what's going on and as of now Lacus is the only one who knows the entire story behind my father. A slight tug at my shirt drew my attention back to Athrun and his hand still holding a piece of my shirt.

"I see you've also been shopping. The new looks suites you, I like it." His complement took me by surprise and unfortunately this time when I blushed I wasn't fast enough to hide it. Athrun only intensified my blush when he acknowledged it through looking directly at my eyes then turning away with a smirk on his lips. The school bell went off in the distance and not thinking twice about it I jumped up from the bench and grabbed all my belongings. A sudden chill crept down my spine and when I glanced up and scanned the field I saw Flay looking back up at me. All I could do was stand there like an idiot and stare back at her. My heart unexpectedly skipped a beat when Athrun snaked an arm over my shoulders from behind. He lowered his head and spoke into my ear, while keeping an eye on Flay. I was painstakingly aware f his breath on my neck.

"If you keep staring at her like that she'll take it as a challenge, Cagalli." His arm around me relaxed and after a few seconds dropped to the ground as he stepped away. Giving up on my flustered face I glanced back to the fields and saw that Flay had left and Miriallia stood at the foot of the bleachers gathering her belongings as well. As I went down the first step Athrun was quick to grab my hand and turn me back to face him. My heart fluttered again.

"Wait, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Um, what is it?" I sneaked a peak at my hand that he still held within his and quickly paid attention again. Athrun didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"My mom wants to know if you could help her this afternoon at the market down by Main Street. Apparently you made a good first impression and she wants to bring hard labor back. Obviously I'll be helping out as well." He scanned my face for an answer and all I did was blink back up at him.

"I'm not sure-"

"You said your brother practically hates you, so I doubt you'll be welcome at home this afternoon anyway." Athrun must have sensed my hesitation to have sprung something so emotionally manipulative on me. But then again he had a point. Kira was practically stalking the entire weekend away with a thundercloud above his head. Who's to say this afternoon would be any better.

"Could I show you the market afterwards?"

"Excuse me?" I asked rather dumbfounded. Athrun only smirked and got down to the same level as me, still grasping my hand.

"I see you're still death," he commented but with a soft smile.

"I'm asking you out, Cagalli."

* * *

><p><strong><em>After 9 chapters we finally see Athrun mustering up some courage to ask Cagalli out. I hope you all like this chapter and understand what's going on. I didn't go into details with what exactly Cagalli's dad did to her, I just basically revealed that he abused her. The details will come later, explaining why he abused her though. <em>**

**_And then first off I just want to apology for taking so long to post this chapter. I've had a hectic couple of months. I'm was busy with our end of the year matric exams, finished school, just recently got a part time job and went on vacation with my friends. So yeah... I had a lot on my plate to juggle._**

**_I also just want to thank everyone for their reviews and support thus far, I really appreciate it. So tell me what you think and I'll see you guys with the next chapter!_**

**_*DevilGirl101*_**


	10. Curtain Call

To be honest I don't know where to begin. There's so much information that I want to hand over and I guess I'll start with the most basic ones. It wasn't an easy decision for me, but** as of today Blonde Disaster will be up for adoption.**

I don't like keeping people waiting and I knew with my passion for writing all but dead, I had to suck it up and hand this story over to somebody who is able and willing to continue it. I know a lot of you will be disappointed and I apologise for making you wait this long. As I said it was not an easy decision for me and I've also decided- just to set your mind at ease- to summarise the plot of the story, just to give you an idea of what I had planned for the story and how it would have ended with me.

**Summary:**

The previous chapter ended with Athrun asking Cagalli out and yes she did accept and went on the date with him. Their relationship grew form there and eventually they formed a couple.

During this time Cagalli met her father again; at first merely a glimpse, then completely when he showed up at her house one day.

From there during the course of the story he tries to convince her that he's a changed man and wants to apologise and make up for all the wrong he has done. Now these things include

Verbal abuse

Physical abuse (Once or twice)

Psychological abuse

All of which happened during the course of 2 years when Cagalli's parents were busy divorcing.

Long story short her father messed up and made empty promises getting Cagalli's hope up for nothing and only hurting her all over again.

At the end of the story Cagalli takes it upon herself to let go of the feelings she had for her father and decides to create a life without him.

From her father's side, the story just boils down to the fact that when Via was pregnant with Cagalli- her father fell in love with another woman. (The woman with the red skirt in Cagalli's dreams) He felt trapped and bound to a loveless marriage and after a few years started taking it out on Cagalli.

Well that's the idea that I had in my head and I hope that it answers a bit of the questions I left hanging over the past few months.

Now getting down to business. If you want to adopt this story please comment and I will let you know what happens from there.

**The rules:**

All I ask is that you give credit to me for the idea and link back to this story. Once this story is yours you can do with it whatever you want, it's yours then not mine. Please note that I will still keep the story on my account, but I will link it back to yours.

Well that's it from my side. I just want to thank everyone for all their support over the years with not only this story but the others as well.

Until my spark for writing comes back this will be my last post for a long while. I am still available for Pm's so don't hesitate if you want to and have a few more questions

*DevilGirl101*


End file.
